Forever Is A Long Time, How About Never
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: AU MPREG! MPREG! ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW. URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr oNE: A quEStiON of IChiGO's fAIthFUlnESs! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?**

"Here you go." Ichigo said cheerfully as he sat down on the opposite side of the booth he was sharing with Uryuu. They were in an ice cream palor about to eat a giant sundae made for couples. Uryuu smiled as he picked up his spoon and started eating. Ichigo smiled back him and followed his example. "So, where do you want to go after this?"

"How about to a movie." Uryuu suggested, his smile widen when Ichigo nodded his head. Uryuu was glad that he was finally able to spend time with Ichigo, who always seemed busy as of late. Well, more busy than usual. Ichigo told Uryuu that his "job" required long hours sometimes. Uryuu didn't know that meant anytime Ichigo answered his cell phone, he'd have to leave to go to work.

Uryuu once complained that Ichigo should leave his "delivery" job and find another one. Ichigo's face was that of amusement. _"I don't think I CAN leave." Ichigo told him._

"What movie do you want to see?" Ichigo asked Uryuu, who leaned back and tapped his chin with his spoon in a "thinking" manner.

"Something...with action." Uryuu told Ichigo, who grinned.

"The Book of Eli" it is." Ichigo told Uryuu, who nodded his head. Ichigo then laughed at the smear of chocolate Uryuu had on his chin thanks to spoon. He startled Uryuu by leaning over and licking it off.

Uryuu blushed as Ichigo leaned back and slowly licked his lips.

"Mmm...Maybe I ordered the wrong topping?" Ichigo told Uryuu while leering at him. He leaned forward again to kiss Uryuu.

"Ichigo-" Uryuu was cut off by Ichigo's cell phone ringing. Uryuu's eye twitched in annoyance as Ichigo quickly answered it.

"Kurosaki, here." Ichigo answered after he looked at the caller id. "Right...Can't you get someone else to do it? I'm in the middle of a date with my boyfriend. NO! I will not tell him you said "hi" Renji! What do you mean no one else can do it! It's a standard...cleaning job!"

"..." Uryuu watched Ichigo with a sad look on his face. He knew how this was going to end. After minutes of arguing, Ichigo would agree to go. He would leave Uryuu alone to finish off the, not-as-satisfying-if-there-were-two-people, chocolate and strawberry sundae. Uryuu sighed as tears came to his eyes.

Maybe he wasn't that important to Ichigo...

"For the last time, no! Now find someone else!" Ichigo shouted angrily, causing many heads to turn their way. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Everyone quickly turned their heads away. Ichigo growled and looked back at Uryuu. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw confusion and disbelief in Uryuu's eyes.

"Uryuu?"

"Aren't you going to go?" Uryuu asked in an uncertain tone. Ichigo shook his head as a scowl formed on his face.

"No, why would I do that? I promised just me and you today." Ichigo told Uryuu with a smile. Uryuu blushed. "And it'll be just me and you."

"Are you sure...? It could be important." Uryuu told him.

"Nothings more important to me than you." Ichigo told Uryuu as he stood up and held his hand out. Uryuu took it; and they walked out of the ice cream palor and into the main part of the mall. "Now, lets go shopping. I want to buy you another sexy outfit."

"You have SEXY OUTFITS FOR ME!" Uryuu shouted at Ichigo in slight anger. He hit Ichigo in the back of his head.

"Ow! It's not like you wear them! I just like to stare at them and imagine you in them." Ichigo told Uryuu, who hit him again. "Uryuu!"

"Pervert! Let's just catch an early movie." Uryuu told Ichigo as he stomped off towards the movies. Ichigo pouted, but followed.

"I'll get you yet my pretty." Ichigo whispered as he watched Uryuu's ass sway back and forth. He licked his lips. Yeah, you guessed it. Ichigo loves to get Uryuu riled up. He becomes really sexy when angered.

LATER

They were now at Ichigo's apartment. Ichigo was waiting in the living room for Uryuu to come out. After a lot of encouragement and groping on Ichigo's part, Uryuu was now in the room putting on a "naughty" outfit for Ichigo.

Bang! Bang!

Ichigo frowned as he went to the door. He opened it and blinked as he was pushed aside by Renji.

"Renji, what the hell! I told you NO! I mean, no! No, jobs today!" Ichigo told Renji in anger. "What's with you calling my cell phone!"

"I didn't know you were being serious." Renji defended himself. "Sorry...Anyway, the job is don...WOW!"

Uryuu came out of Ichigo's room wearing red REALLY short hot pants, red skin tight tank top, and red knee high boots. He also had horns on his head and a red tail attached to the back of his hot pants.

"Ichigo." Uryuu blushed, then yipped when he saw Renji drooling at him. He quickly ran back into the room. "THAT'S IT! YOU TOLD ME NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO SEE ME IN THIS OUTFIT BUT YOU! I'M NEVER WEARING THIS OR ANYTHING ELSE EVER AGAIN!"

"DAMN IT, RENJI! YOU COCK-BLOCKER!" Ichigo shouted as he started hitting Renji, giving him a real reason to have a nose bleed.

"Ah! I didn't know!" Renji shouted as he ran to the door while trying to defend himself.

* * *

"Uryuu...please..." Ichigo begged while on his knees at Uryuu through the door. "It's our anniversary...please..."

"Fine..." Uryuu said as he opened the door. He blushed as Ichigo's head was leveled with his crouch. Ichigo licked his lips and nuzzled the front of Uryuu's hot pants. "I-ichigo..."

Ichigo stood up and pushed Uryuu gently back into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, then led Uryuu to the bed. He sat down.

"Dance for me." Ichigo told Uryuu who blushed and shook his head. "Please..."

Uryuu sighed and started to sway his hips seductively. He could never say no to Ichigo's brown puppy-like eyes. Uryuu turned around and slowly grinded into Ichigo's lap. Ichigo grunted and raised his right hand to grip Uryuu's hip, but Uryuu slapped it away.

"Na-ah..." Uryuu said as he pushed Ichigo so that he was lying flat on his back on the bed. He turned around and straddled Ichigo was still grinding against him. "You've been a bad boy."

"How bad?" Ichigo asked huskily.

"Very bad..." Uryuu whispered as he bent down and licked Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo's on tongue came out and danced with Uryuu's. After a minute, when Ichigo tried to deepen the kiss, Uryuu pulled back. He sat down on Ichigo's impressive erection. He bounced up and down lightly, causing Ichigo to moan and grunt in pleasure. "So bad...that...you're finishing yourself."

"Finishing myself?" Ichigo grunted out. Uryuu grinned wickedly, causing Ichigo even more pleasure. Ichigo was about to ask Uryuu what he meant, when Uryuu jumped off of Ichigo and ran out of the room. Ichigo blinked in stupor, before he quickly sat up. He groaned when his balls rubbed against his boxers.

He cursed as he got up, dashing after a giggling and horny Uryuu.

"When I catch you, your ass is mine!" Ichigo exclaimed as he chased Uryuu around his apartment. "You naught imp!"

"How naughty?"

* * *

_EDITED FOR CONTENT (IF YOU WANT THE FULL CHAPTER E-MAIL ME OR WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOU)._

"I won!" Uryuu exclaimed as he put his last card down. He leaned against the headboard. The sheets that were wrapped around his waist dropped down even lower. Ichigo pouted from his spot at the end of the bed.

"I hate Uno!" Ichigo declared as he put the cards back up. Uryuu blushed as Ichigo got off of the bed naked and put the cards up. Ichigo yawned as he walked back to the bed. He pulled Uryuu down the bed by his legs.

"Ichigo!" Uryuu shouted as Ichigo quickly let go of his legs and flopped his entire body on Uryuu's. "You're heavy!"

"I'm tired." Ichigo mumbled into Uryuu's neck. Uryuu used all the strength he had and pushed Ichigo's body off of him. "Uryuu! Now, I'm cold and tired."

"Why do I deal with you...?" Uryuu asked out loud as he pulled the other bed sheets around them. He then snuggled into Ichigo's body.

"Cause you love me." Ichigo said cheekily. Uryuu rolled his eyes, but kissed Ichigo on his cheek. "I love you, too."

"Do you?" Uryuu asked teasingly. Ichigo smiled as he leaned down and gave Uryuu a passionate kiss.

"Yes." Ichigo answered without hesitation. He then gave a big yawn. "Now, be a good uke and let your seme sleep. I can't pleasure you all night, at least tonight. Now tomorrow night, you can give me a call."

"You arrogant-" Uryuu started, but stopped when he saw Ichigo snoring away. He smiled softly at him as he brushed some random hairs from Ichigo's face. He then frowned slightly. Lately, Ichigo had been working longer; and he came home with injuries. It had Uryuu worried. "Ichigo..."

"..." Ichigo's arm wrapped around his waist; however, he remained asleep. Uryuu sighed as he nuzzled Ichigo's chest.

* * *

Uryuu woken to Ichigo's phone ringing loudly. Uryuu sat up grumpily and glared at Ichigo. It was 6:00 in the morning. He then frowned when Ichigo didn't wake up. Ichigo was be more tired than he thought he was. Uryuu quietly and carefully reached over Ichigo and picked his phone up. He looked down and saw Renji's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" Uryuu answered.

"URYUU?" Renji exclaimed through the phone. Uryuu winced. "Oh, sorry. Anyway, what are you doing with Ichigo's phone?"

"He's asleep and wouldn't wake up." Uryuu told Renji, then asked. "What in the world do you want at 6:00 in the morning?"

"Uh...just wanted to ask him something. Could you wake him up." Renji told Uryuu. Uryuu frowned. He thought about it; just when he was about to decide to hang up on Renji and go back to cuddling a sleeping Ichigo and falling to sleep, Ichigo woke up.

"Hm? Uryuu?" Ichigo sat up with a yawn. He slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes, which nearly popped out when they saw Uryuu holding his phone. "Uryuu?"

"Here. It's Renji." Uryuu to Ichigo as he handed him to phone. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and made a mental note of to never leave his phone near Uryuu again. Uryuu groaned when Ichigo climbed out of bed and left the room. There goes his plan of cuddling Ichigo and falling back to sleep.

WITH ICHIGO

"This had better be good." Ichigo told Renji as he sat down on the couch.

"It's better than good." Renji told him. Ichigo rolled his eyes. You could practically hear the grin on Renji's face.

"Talk to me."

"You know Aizen Sosuke, the guy we've been following?" Renji asked. Ichigo frowned. Yamamoto had them tailing Aizen, because he thought he was doing wrong by him. "He slipped up today. We saw him having a drug trade with the Espada."

Two things wrong with that. One: the Espada are not on good terms with the Shinigami. Two: no matter what, be it murder, beating someone up, stealing, or bribing, there was one thing Yamamoto could not stand; and that was...drug dealers.

"Shit, have you told the old man yet?" Ichigo asked exhaustively.

"Reported it as I saw it." Renji told Ichigo.

"I take it, that's the real reason why you called." Ichigo asked, his tone was now business like. "What does he want us to do?"

"To get rid of the "traitors"."

"Whose on the team?"

"Bayakuya, Kenpachi, Ikaku, and you are the main team. The backup consist of Soi Fon, Kira, Rukia, Shuunei, Yumikchi, and me."

"Is there a time limit we're on?"

"No. Just as long as we get the job done as soon as possible." Renji told Ichigo.

"Let's meet at the usual tomorrow. Call everyone and tell them to clear a spot of 11:00 to 12:00." Ichigo told him. "I would do it today, but I got another job to finish."

"Right. I'll call/talk to you tomorrow. Renji out." Renji said. He hung up the phone at the same time. Just as he hung up, an annoyed Uryuu walked out of the room with his blue robe wrapped around him. Uryuu frowned slightly as Ichigo got up and walked up to him.

"What did Renji want?" Uryuu asked curiously.

"He wanted to know where I put clipboard for today's deliveries." He told Uryuu as he enveloped him in an embrace. Uryuu sighed as he snuggled into Ichigo's chest. He then yelped in surprise when Ichigo picked him up "bridal" style. "Let's have some fun before I go to work."

"What if I don't want to?" Uryuu asked him cheekily. He then moaned when Ichigo bent his head down and sucked a little on his nipple.

"I've been told a can be persuasive." Ichigo said seductively as he placed Uryuu on the bed.

_EDITED FOR CONTENT!

* * *

"See yah later, Baby Blue." Ichigo said to Uryuu, who rolled his eyes at his nickname that Ichigo had given him 5 months ago. "Still on for lunch?"

"Yea." Uryuu said from his place on the bed. Ichigo kissed him lightly on his lips and left in a hurry. Uryuu sighed as he got up and decided to shower. Why should Ichigo be the only one clean?

Uryuu took a nice long shower and dressed in black tight jeans with a white shirt with a cross on the left breast. He put on his blue and white shoes, grabbed his wallet, and decided to go out for breakfast. There was a great place that him and Ichigo eat at for breakfast when they have time. It was fast and good.

Uryuu entered into the restaurant and was about to seat down when he saw a familiar orange-haired top. He grinned and was about to make his way over to Ichigo, when he saw that he was not alone. Ichigo was eating and grinning with a beautiful woman who had giant breast and long orange hair. They were laughing and touching. Suddenly, Uryuu didn't feel so hungry, so he left.

* * *

_Who was that? Why didn't Ichigo tell me he was having breakfast with someone else?_ Uryuu sighed as he decided to walk back home and drive to his job at the hospital his father owned.

"Hello, Orihime." Uryuu greeted as he put on his long nurses coat and button it up.

"Good morning, Uryuu-kun." Orhime said with a big smile. She was wearing a green skirt and yellow and green shirt under her nurse jacket. It was causal Friday. "How are you so far?"

"Okay." Uryuu answered with a slight frown.

"Uryuu-kun must not be okay, because that frown on your face said no-no." She told Uryuu, who sighed and smiled.

"I'm sure its nothing. Let's check on our patients." Uryuu told her, and she nodded her head.

LUNCH TIME

"Wanna eat lunch with me, Uryuu-kun?" Orihime asked Uryuu as they headed to the parking lot.

"I'm suppose to meet Ichigo for lunch." He told Orihime who nodded. She walked to her car and got in. Uryuu did the same thing.

Uryuu arrived ten minutes earlier than when he was supposed to meet Ichigo. He got a booth in the back and told the waitress he was waiting on someone before he ordered. It was 30 minutes later, when Uryuu decided to order a grilled chicken salad and iced tea. While waiting for his food, he decided to call Ichigo.

"Uryuu." Ichigo answered. "I'm on my way. I'm like 12 minutes away.."

"Ichigo, I only have about 20 minutes left." Uryuu informed Ichigo with a sigh. "Don't bother. I'm gonna take my lunch and eat it in my office when I have time. I'll see you later."

"Uryuu, I forgot the time." Ichigo told Uryuu, who sighed again.

"I know...your job keeps you busy. I just wish you would call if you can't make it." Uryuu admitted to Ichigo.

"I know, I know. I really thought I could make it. Forgive me?"

"I don't know. I think some chocolates might change my mind." Uryuu said teasingly. Ichigo laughed.

"I'll get the most expensive ones in the store." Ichigo told Uryuu, who smiled. Uryuu was about to say something, but a voice beat him to it.

"Whose that, Honey." Uryuu stared at his phone. Was that a female! Why did she call Ichigo "honey"?

"It's a friend." Ichigo answered; he must have forgotten to cover the mouth piece. He then said to Uryuu. "I have to go. Sorry."

"O-" Click, Ichigo hung up. "Kay..."

* * *

_Ichigo is not cheating on me; Ichigo is not cheating on me; Ichigo is not cheating on me._ Uryuu chanted in his mind over and over again as he drove home. He sighed as he got out of the car and opened the front door. He paused, expecting Ichigo to welcome him home. He sighed as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Must be another long day." Uryuu stated out loud as he undressed out of his clothes and put on one of Ichigo's too big t-shirts and some shorts. He went into the kitchen grabbed the left over noodles from yesterday and warmed them up. Afterward, he flopped down onto the couch and watched T.V while he ate.

After he finished eating, he took his plate to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. He'd wash it later, and quickly rushed back to finish watching his favorite show.

* * *

Uryuu shifted slightly and opened his eyes slowly when he felt someone pick him up off of the couch.

"Ichi?" Uryuu said, then yawned. Ichigo looked down at Uryuu and gave him a heart-warming smile. "You're late."

"I know." Ichigo said with a slight frown. Uryuu nuzzled into Ichigo's chest.

"You're almost always late..." Uryuu told Ichigo sleepily. Ichigo's frown deepen. "Hurts..."

"i know..." Ichigo said as he placed Uryuu down. He kissed Uryuu on his forehead as he climbed into the bed. "I'm sorry."

"M'kay. Still love you." Uryuu said as he yawned again and drifted back off to sleep as Ichigo pulled the sheets up to cover them.

"I know...and I'm glad." Ichigo whispered as he placed another kiss to Uryuu's head.

* * *

Uryuu woke up with a big yawn to the smell of eggs, bacon, and other smells. He smiled and climbed out of bed to walk to the kitchen. He gasped when he saw that Ichigo had closed all the curtains and blinds in the kitchen, lit two candles and put it in the middle of the table, had two plates ready, and orange juice and coffee on the table.

"Welcome to Cafe-a-la-Ichigo." Ichigo said as he took Uryuu by the arm and lead him to a chair. He pulled the chair out and gestured for Uryuu to sit down. Uryuu giggled as he sat down and Ichigo pushed his chair under the table. Ichigo sat down on the other end and poured Uryuu a wine glass full of orange juice. "For Monsieur."

"Grazie." Uryuu said as he took the glass from Ichigo. Together, they had a playful breakfast. After it was done, Ichigo blew out the candle and Uryuu and him cleaned the kitchen and dishes. "What made you do this?"

"What? I can't treat my Baby Blue nice?" Ichigo asked in mock appall. Uryuu rolled his eyes as he kissed Ichigo on the lips lightly.

"You know what I mean." Uryuu told Ichigo, who smiled at him. He gently embraced Uryuu.

"I wanted to see you smile." Ichigo told him truthfully. "Lately, things have been...been...really busy and I'm sorry for that. I love Uryuu. I love you more than I've ever loved someone...sometimes, I'm afraid that you'll realized what a loser I am and leave me-Hmph!"

Uryuu kissed Ichigo passionately. He pulled away, he and Ichigo were panting from lack of air.

"Ichigo...I love you, too. And I would never leave you. I've already reliesed what a loser you and accept you for it." Uryuu to Ichigo, who glared mockingly at Uryuu for being called a loser. Ichigo picked Uryuu up, who squealed. "Ichigo! We've got work! It's around 7:30!"

"I'll be quick, or should I say, WE'LL be quick." Ichigo told Uryuu, who blushed slightly.

* * *

"There's a smile on, Ishida-kun's face. Did you and Ichigo make up?" Orihime asked Uryuu cheerfully. She smiled brightly when Uryuu blushed and nodded his head. "That's great! Is that why you were late?"

"How are you doing today?" Uryuu quickly changed the subject.

"I'm great! Chad...I mean Sado asked me on a date." Orhime said with a blush. Sado worked in the hospital as the janitor. He and Orhime have been dancing with each other for months.

"That's great! I knew he'd come around." Uryuu said with a grin.

"Enough fraternising. Uryuu, I want you to take care of the patient in trama 1." Ryuuken told Uryuu and Orhime; they both nodded and went about their work.

* * *

"Hello, Mister Jaegerjaquez. I am a PA (A cookie on who can guess what that stands for.) for Mister Ishida. My name is Ishida Uryuu." Uryuu introduced himself as he walked into the room. He blushed slightly when he saw how handsome his patient was. He then mentally kicked himself. "I've been told that you've been having sever stomach pains. Can you tell me about them?"

"Nothing much to say. They hurt like fucking hell." He told Uryuu, who frowned lightly and put his stethoscope on.

"Are they sharp, stabbing, dull, what kind?" Uryuu asked as he listened to Grimmjaw's breathing and heart.

"Sharp like knives." Grimmjaw answered. Uryuu frowned when he noticed something was off with Grimmjaw's chest. He felt it with his hands. "HEY! Watch it! Only one that can play with those is my boyfriend."

"Have you been nauseated lately?" Uryuu asked as he felt along Grimmjaw's sides.

"Nauseated?" Grimmjaw repeated in confusion.

"Do you feel like throwing up?"

"Oh, yea!"

"What about mode swings and strange taste in foods?" Uryuu asked as he pulled back from his physical assessment . He wrote down his notes.

"In a nut shell."

"I see..." Uryuu mumbled as he opened a drawer and pulled out a cup. "I need you to pee in this."

"Um...sure."

* * *

About Ten Minutes Later

"Congratulations." Uryuu told Grimmjaw, who just stared at him in confusion. "You're pregnant-_*THUMP*"_

Grimmjaw passed out at the same time his cell phone started ringing. Uryuu sighed out loud.

"Thank goodness he fell backwards on the bed." Uryuu thought out loud as he picked up Grimmjaw's cell phone. "Hello."

"Where is Grimmjaw? Who are you? What are you demands?" A monotonous voice asked in a deadly tone. Uryuu nearly dropped the phone.

"He's at the hospital. I am PA Uryuu of Doctor Ishida Ryuuken at Hakka Hospital. And my demands...uh...well...he passed out after...some news. Can you pick him up?" Uryuu answered and all he heard was the click of the phone before he heard a dial tone. Uryuu placed the phone on the stand next to Grimmjaw's bed.

He stood there for about ten minutes before he turned to leave. Before he could leave the room, the door opened and a gun pointed at his face.

"Grimmjaw?" Asked a man with black hair and emerald green eyes. Uryuu gulped.

"He's behind me." Uryuu answered as he took a step back. The man nodded and put his gun away. He walked up to Grimmjaw and looked him over. "Why is he here?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." Uryuu told him, earning a frown, and the gun pointed back at him. Uryuu sweat-dropped. "I'm...I..."

"Stop pointing the gun at him, Jerk-off." Grimmjaw grumbled as he woke up. "Jerk-off" glared at Grimmjaw.

"Trash."

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjaw asked suspiciously. "How did you know I was here."

"He picked up the phone and informed me." He explained to Grimmjaw, who glared a little at me. "Why are YOU here."

"It's nothing. I just been having some stomach problems. They're solved now." Grimmjaw told him. "Jerk-off" frowned suspiciously. He looked at Uryuu and raised the gun.

"What's wrong with him?" Uryuu sighed. Why was this happening to him...? And this day had started off so well...

"Fuck off! I said nothing wrong with me!" Grimmjaw said in agitation as he got off the bed and stormed out of the room. "Later, Uryuu."

"..." "Jerk-off" glared at me as he followed behind Grimmjaw. "Garbage."

"...why me...?"

* * *

"Target acquired." A voice said into a walkie-talkie from a roof top.

"Eliminate."

"Are you sure? He's just a kid? Why do I have to shoot him just because of who adopted him."

"Orders from second in command."

"What does the old man think? He doesn't go after kids."

"Shot the kill, Ichigo."

"I..."

"Now is not the time to grow a heart."

"I've always had one, Renji; don't try to act like a fucking heart-less bastard."

"..."

BANG! POW! SHOT! KA-POW! WHATEVER SOUND EFFECTS SNIPER GUNS MAKE!

"Shot to kill...successful...there's no way this kid could live..."

* * *

Grimmjaw frowned as he argued in his mind whether or not to tell Ulquiorra that he's a father now or later. He rather never, but he doubt he could hide anything from him. He was his personal bodyguard. He was amazed at the fact that he had managed to lose him in the first place. Who knew that Ulquiorra could have so many emo-fan girls. The bitches were useful...for once.

He grinned at the thought of what his "father" would do to Ulquiorra.

"What are you grinning about?"

"...I-" It seemed as if everything stopped around them as Grimmjaw heard and felt something hit chest. He put his hand to his chest above his heart. When he pulled it back, he saw blood. He looked at Ulquiorra with wide eyes. His eyes then rolled backwards and closed.

"GRIMMJAW!"

* * *

**there's the chapter. Hope you like it. Vote and review to have it updated! Thanks! Oh, and sorry about my other stories! I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything...anyway...I don't own Bleach...those fine-ass bastards...~^.^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**NOTE: THE UNCENSORED VERSION IS POSTED ON ADULTFANFICTION NET. UNDER THE AUTHOR SLIVERFOX. THE NAME IS STILL THE SAME. IT'S IN AU ICHIGO/ISHIDA  
**

**CHapTEr tWO: saVIng GRimMJow'S LifE! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?**

"We can't do it!" The doctor in charge said, giving up on a dying Grimmjow. "He's loss to much blood and...the wound is still gaping. We-"

"Then move the fuck out of the way!" Uryuu shouted at the doctor as he dawned on a pair of gloves. "Orihime, are you with me."

"As always." Orhimie said in a rarely used serious tone.

"Good, let's get a transfusion line in here. Instead of him losing blood on the floor or to towels. Let's recycle it back into his body."

"I'll get my staff on it." She told him as she turned and shouted out the orders.

"Give me some needle and thread." Uryuu told a technician of handed it to him.

"What are you going to do?" The doctor asked Uryuu, who shot him a glare.

"I'm going to sew him up."

"But-"

"If he's dying anyway, then this shouldn't really matter." Uryuu stated as he begin to sew Grimmjow up. Orihime was now back. She and her staff begin to cut Grimmjow and place the transfusion tubes in him. Once they had it up and running they also gave him a pint of blood.

"System is up and running." Orihime told Uryuu as she patted the sweat from Uryuu's face. Uryuu shot her a thankful look.

"Good. Hook an ultra sound. I want to check on his precious cargo." Uryuu told Orihime, who looked curious but did what she was told. "Stay with me Grimmjow...both of you..."

TWO AND HALF HOURS LATER

A tired Uryuu stumbled out of surgery, throwing away his bloody protective garmets. He closed his eyes with a sigh, then blinked as he came face to face with a gun.

"Um..." Uryuu sweat-dropped at the frown on Ulquiorra's face. He heard a chuckle and noticed another person standing behind him. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. You see, I'm Sosuke Aizen." Aizen paused as though waiting for recognition, which Uryuu didn't give. Aizen looked momentarily surprised, but the blank face returned. "I heard that someone shot my "son" Grimmjow."

"Ah, Grimmjow. I was wondering if he had any relatives." Uryuu told them as he pushed up his glasses. He cleared his throat and gestured for Ulquiorra to lower the gun, which he did reluctantly. "He's fine. We almost losed him several times, but I feel as though he's gonna pull through. He's in intensive care right now if you wish to see him."

"I would like to see him." Aizen told Uryuu, who nodded and turned to walk.

"Follow me."

"Here he is." Uryuu told them as he opened the door, and they walked in. "He'll be out for the rest of the day and a good bit of tomorrow. Since we have light pain killers and medium sleep inducers, he'll be grunting in pain every now and then; however, he won't wake up."

"Light pain killers? I thought he was shot in the chest. Shouldn't you give him more?" Ulquiorra asked while putting his hand on his gun.

"The bullet nipped his heart to be persece. Usually, we would give him heavy pain killers, but there's more to his condition than getting shot."

"Such as?" Aizen asked curiously.

"..." Uryuu frowned, not sure if he should reveal anything. "I...I'm afraid, I can't tell you."

Que pointing of gun in face by Ulquiorra.

"You have some guts." Aizen said with a light smirk. "I like it. From now on, I want you to be the only person attending to my son."

"Excuse me."

"You shall be attending to Grimmjow, personally seeing to his care and recovery." Ulquiorra explained to a stumped Uryuu.

"But his attending MD is Doctor Antenor-" Uryuu immediately stopped talking when he saw the murderous looks that appeared in Aizen and Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Luppi...I'll kill him." Ulquiorra stated out loud, though it sounded like he was talking to himself more than anyone. Aizen walked up to Grimmjow's bed and looked down at him. Uryuu blinked at the tenderness that appeared in Aizen's eyes. However, as soon as Aizen looked back up, his eyes showed only business.

"Attend to him. If it's inconvenience, I will triple your pay." Aizen told Uryuu, who sighed.

"I can't do it alone. There's four other people I trust: Inoue Orihime, Yamada Hanatoro, and Isane Kotetsu, and Retsu Unohana." Uryuu told Aizen, who looked at Ulquiorra.

"Arrange for everything he needs." Aizen told Ulquiorra, who nodded. "Call up Yylfordt and Szayel Granz, Shawlong, and Edrad Liones. They are to be here 24/7, especially Szayel."

"Right away, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra told Aizen, who turned and left the room. Uryuu started to follow, but Ulquiorra pointed his gun at him. "You are to stay until the others have arrived."

"..." Uryuu nearly banged his head against the wall. How did he get himself into this kind of situation.

ONE HOUR LATER OF URYUU STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A GUN

"My, my...looks like you've done a nice job of stitching him up." Szayel told Uryuu as he pushed his glasses up. "I couldn't have done better myself, well maybe I could. On his chart...there's something interesting. Does anyone else know?"

"No." Uryuu answered immediately. "And it should stay that way. Everything is fine."

"I agree. Too much stress is not good for him or us. If anything happens to him, we'll both dead." He told Uryuu, who paled slightly. "You look tired. You should head home. I'll watch him until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

* * *

Uryuu didn't even take off his shoes as he flopped down onto the nearest object he could lay on, which was the floor... Uryuu ignored the slight sting of his skin as he just laid there.

"Uryuu, you're home early." Ichigo said as he ran out of the kitchen, only to trip over Uryuu (who grunted). Ichigo looked up from where he fell and blinked. He then rushed to Uryuu. "Uryuu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just tired. I can't even move." Uryuu told Ichigo, who sighed in relief then chuckled in amusement. Uryuu gave a startled sound when Ichigo picked him up like a sack of potatoes and carried him to their bedroom. He laid Uryuu down, took off his shoes and clothes (leaving his boxers on), and kissed his forehead as he pulled the sheets up. "I...I'm not sleepy. It's the middle of the afternoon..."

"Yes, you are. Just take a nap." Ichigo told Uryuu.

"Take one with me? You don't look so hot yourself." Uryuu asked Ichigo, who nodded and laid besides him. As they cuddled, they thought about their day so far.

"What got you so tired?" Ichigo asked Uryuu.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you..." Uryuu trailed off with a light frown.

"Come on, you got me curious." Ichigo prodded.

"Someone shot a patient of mine as they were leaving my clinic." Uryuu told Ichigo, who tensed up.

"I see...he died then..." It was more a statement. Uryuu shook his head, causing Ichigo to tense up even more.

"I saved him...and his baby." Uryuu told Ichigo, whose eyes widen. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"...baby...?" Ichigo repeated his skin palling. "He...was pregnant?"

"Yea. It's not that common, but it does happen to 1 out of 12 males." Uryuu told Ichigo.

"How old was he...?"

"What?"

"HOW OLD WAS HE?"

"He's 18. He just finished school. Ichigo...What's wrong? Why do you want to know this? Did something happen today?" Uryuu asked Ichigo worriedly. Ichigo shook his head and pulled away. "Ichigo?"

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back before you wake up from your nap. I...I just need to sort something out." Ichigo told Uryuu, who bit his bottom lip. He then quickly left a confused Uryuu behind.

"Kurosaki! You fucked up the mission." Renji shouted at Ichigo over the phone. "Our double spy said that his still alive and kicking."

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"What do you want me to do, Renji? Go in the hospital and shoot him!" Ichigo snapped at Renji.

"Ichigo..."

"..."

"You use to think a mission was a mission." Renji reminded Ichigo, who scowled.

"Things...were different...We weren't killing kids for one." Ichigo pointed out. Renji sighed.

"Is it Uryuu?"

"..." The silence told Renji what he already knew.

"I'm kind of relieved that the kids alive. However, he will be targeted again." Renji told Ichigo.

"I know."

"..." Ichigo sighed as he caressed a sleeping Uryuu's face.

ICHIGO'S POV

_Uryuu...you're so beautiful. I love you so much...you're the only thing holding me together._ I whispered inside my head. I smiled a little as Uryuu nuzzled my cheeks.

END OF ICHIGO'S POV

"Mmm...Ichi?" Uryuu yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Ichigo, who smiled back and bent down and gave him a kiss. "Mm...that's a nice way to wake up..."

"Who says that's it." Ichigo told him as he bent over Uryuu. "Let's have some fun."

"I haven't had time to run to the store to get more...MMmm! Ichi...I...we don't...oh...condoms...ah!"

"It'll be fine. Now lay back and let big bad wolf daddy Ichigo play with his prey."

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! ^.^ I'LL UPDATE SOON IF I KEEP GETTING THESE REVIEWS! OH, DON'T FORGET TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr tHRee: TAkinG CarE Of GRimMJow! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?**

"How is he?" Uryuu asked Szayel when he walked into Grimmjow's room and saw him standing over Grimmjow.

"He's been awake on and off with indication of pain, but that's to be expected. Nothing unusual has happened those far." Szayel informed Uryuu, who nodded. "I'm off to get some sleep."

With that, he left the room. Uryuu sighed as he too turned to leave, only to have a gun pointed at him. He blinked in stupor, then sweat-dropped.

"Ulquiorra-san..."

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra questioned Uryuu.

"I have to check up on my other patients." Uryuu informed Ulquiorra, who frowned.

"Grimmjow is your top priority." He informed Uryuu. Uryuu opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah, Uryuu. I'm glad I found you. The director had me appoint two of my staff to watch over your patients." Retsu Unohana told Uryuu.

"But-"

"If anything drastic changes, they will inform you." She told Uryuu, who sighed and nodded.

"Retsu-chan, I mean Retsu-senpai, do you have time to give me a second opinion?" Uryuu asked as he gestured to Grimmjow's room.

"Certainly." She told Uryuu. They both went into the room. Once Unohana finished looking over the now healing wound. "This is most excellent. I couldn't have done any better."

"Thank you." Uryuu blushed slightly from the praise.

"How did you stumble upon him?" Unohana asked curiously.

"He had just left my office from a physical examine when some bastard shot him." Uryuu said with a deep frown. "Doctor Antenor Luppi (had to add him somewhere. I'm trying to squeeze them all in) was his attending physician, but...I took over for him."

"I see..." Unohana looked to be in deep thought. Uryuu was about to ask if she was okay, but she started talking lowly. "Uryuu-san...I want you to be careful. Grimmjow and his ...friends. They are very dangerous people. I wouldn't do any good to get caught in the middle."

"Middle...middle of what, Unohana-senpai?" Uryuu asked curiously: however, he was cut off when Hanatoro came in.

"Ishida-san, Unohana-senpai." Hanatoro greeted as he came in and checked Grimmjow's vital sign.

"I must leave, but...take care." Unohana told Uryuu as she left. Uryuu sighed in confusion.

"He's doing really well to be shot in the chest, have his heart damage, and for him to be expecting." Hanatoro told Uryuu, who nodded his head.

"Hana...has anyone threaten you or anything?" Uryuu asked Hanatoro, who shook his head.

"Except for that guy, um, Ulquiorra. He held a gun up to my head." Hanatoro told Uryuu. "Is someone trying to scare you?"

"No. I just worry about you. You are so timid. If you want a girlfriend, you're going to have to be more outgoing." Uryuu teased Hanatoro, who pouted and crossed his arms. "Come with me and Ichi to the club tonight."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fun. I promise nothing will happen to you." Uryuu told Hanatoro, who sighed but nodded his head. "Orihime-chan and Sado-san are coming too."

"...my...baby..." Grimmjow mumbled as his eyes opened alittle. Uryuu quickly rushed over. "It's...gone..." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's fine. Go back to sleep Grimmjow." Uryuu whispered to him as he gave him some more medicine.

"..not sleep..." Grimmjow complained as his eyes started closing again. Uryuu sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't you have other rounds to run?" Uryuu asked the Hanatoro, who shook his head.

"They have other people working my shift. Besides..." Hanatoro trailed off while tapping his two index fingers together. "The one with the gun said he was going to shoot me if I left."

"..." Uryuu blinked, then shook his head. "Looks like we're in the same boat."

* * *

"I have to go out and get lunch." Uryuu complained to Ulquiorra or rather his gun.

"Lunch will be brought to you. Whatever you need tell Yammy and he will get it." Ulquiorra told Uryuu, who groaned in annyoance.

"What the fuck! I ain't no fucking errand boy!" Yammy complained to Ulquiorra.

"You are what Aizen-sama tells you, you are." Ulquiorra told Yammy, who 'tsked'.

"Whatever."

"Place your order." Ulquiorra told Uryuu, who sighed and looked at Yammy. He flinched slightly at Yammy's glare.

"Um..."

"I don't have all day. Order something!"

"I want a..." Uryuu gave himself a mental shrug. He deserved to stray from his diet. "I want a cheese burger with everything they have to offer on it, seasoned fries, coke, and a large strawberry and pickle milkshake."

"..." Yammy and Ulquiorra just stared at Uryuu for a while. Even Hanatoro was stumped. Uryuu's eyes twitched.

"You told me to order something and now you're staring at me. I would like my order." Uryuu stated calmly, but something in his eyes and tone caused Yammy to be weary. His attitude was beginning to remind Yammy of someone; however, Yammy couldn't put his fingers on it. "What would you like Hana-chan?"

"Um...I would like a some dumplings and some tea." Hana told Yammy, who grunted and left. They both sweat-dropped when Ulquiorra held up his gun at them.

"Back into the room."

* * *

Hanatoro ate with his back facing Uryuu as he ate his dumplings. Uryuu's sandwich, which was stacked with anything from eggs to chocolate, and his strawberry and pickle milkshake were causing him to be sick by watching Uryuu eat it. Thankfully, Uryuu was almost done with his lunch.

As soon as he threw his trash in the trashcan, Uryuu's phone rung. _Chemistry_ _like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon..._**(1.)**

"Ichigo." Uryuu answered, knowing who he set the rung tone for.

"Where the hell were you?" Ichigo asked Uryuu in a voice that was slightly angry yet concerned.

"I'm at the hospital. I forgot to call you and tell you that I couldn't meet you for lunch. Something...came up." Uryuu told Ichigo, who growled slightly. "Don't you growl at me. The ONE time I forget to call is the ONE time that you're there ON time."

"..." Uryuu sighed. He could basically feel Ichigo's pout. "Anyway, you are coming home at the same time."

"Of course. If not, I'll call." Uryuu told Ichigo.

"What are you doing right now?" Ichigo asked Uryuu.

"I'm not in the mode for phone sex-" Hanatoro gasped. Uryuu blushed slightly, he forgot that Hana was right there.

"I wasn't going to do that!" Ichigo defended himself. Uryuu snorted. "Fine, I was...anyway, did you drive to work?"

"No, it was a nice day so I walked. Why?"

"I wanted to pick you up today and take you out." Ichigo told Uryuu.

"You just want to buy me an outfit to dance in tonight." Uryuu told Ichigo.

"Maybe..." Uryuu bet his life that Ichigo was grinning his perverted grin. Uryuu rolled his eyes and was about to talk when he heard someone other than Ichigo.

"Can I go to, Hon? He won't know about me? Please?" The female voice from the other day was there. Uryuu frowned when he heard Ichigo growl.

"Shh...I'm on the phone." Ichigo hissed at the female.

"Fine...jerk."

"I have to go. I'll pick you up after work." Ichigo told him, then hung up before he could answer.

* * *

"Do you have something to do after work Hana?" Uryuu asked Hanatoro, who turned to face him.

"No, why?" Hana asked him curiously.

"Let's go to the mall and buy some clothes to show off your figure." Uryuu told Hana, who blushed. "I would make you some, but I don't have the time to make them."

"I don't know..." Hana trailed off.

"I won't get you anything too revealing. There's different levels of sexy." Uryuu told Hana. "There's the slut sexy, that type wears only enough to keep from getting charged with nudity. There's the dark sexy, that type looks good in dark clothing. There's the subtle sexy, they dress in sexy clothing with skin showing in subtle places such as a belly shirt. Then they's our kind, the sexy uke. We're broken down into the fiesty uke and shy uke. I like to think of myself as fiesty. You're shy. It's gonna be easy to dress you."

"If...okay...I guess you know what you're doing." Hana relunctanly agreed with Uryuu, who grinned.

"..." Grimmjow groaned as he shifted a little. His eyes slowly opened and blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Good afternoon, Mister Jaegerjaquez." Uryuu greeted as he and Hana checked his vitals and everything. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a fucking 18 wheeler truck fucked me and left before I could charge it." Grimmjow told them, earning stares.

"You must not be feeling too bad if you're making tasteless jokes." Ulquiorra stated from the corner of the room he was standing in. Grimmjow glared at him, then looked at Uryuu with worry all over his face.

"Is...?" He trailed off, not sure on how to word it.

"He's fine." Uryuu informed him with a small smile when a look of shock passed over Grimmjow's face.

"He?" Grimmjow beamed at Uryuu once he got over his shock. His hand slid over his slightly protruding belly. He then looked over at a very confused Ulquiorra.

"You trashes are leaving something out. Even the pink-haired fag is keeping it a secret." Ulquiorra told them as he walked over to them. He pointed a gun at Uryuu's head. "Tell me."

"Stop trying to be such a know it all." Grimmjow told Ulquiorra. "I'll tell you when I tell you. Until then shut the fuck up...and trust me."

"..." Ulquiorra lowered the gun and studied Grimmjow. While his face was blank, his eyes contained curiosity and worry. He then 'tsked' and turned away. "Trash..."

"Jerk-off."

"Garbage." Ulquiorra turned around and glared at Grimmjow, who glared back.

"Prick."

"Waste."

"Uh, Uryuu-chan...? Shou-" Hana started, but Uryuu shook his head.

"I don't think they're arguing. It's more like pet names and kissing and making up-" Uryuu sweat-dropped when Ulquiorra pointed his gun at him with a glare. "Um..."

He was saved when someone walked in.

"Grimmjow." Aizen said with a slight smirk. His face looked blank, but his eyes held worry and concern. Uryuu almost snorted as Grimmjow saw what he saw and grinned. What's with this family and their eyes. "You are well."

"Of course, old man! Nothing can keep me down-by the way four eyes...What happened?" Grimmjow asked Uryuu, who sweat-dropped at the nickname that Grimmjow gave him.

"You were shot and it pierced your chest and nicked your heart. I went it, took the bullet out and sewed you up." Uryuu told Grimmjow, who frowned. "Everything turned out okay. You're just like you were only you're gonna have a scar on your body and a slight indent on your chest."

"..." Grimmjow looked down and gripped his hospital sheets. "Thanks...Thank you so much."

"..." Almost everyone's eyes widen in surprise as they saw tear drops falling on the sheets and Grimmjow trembling. What surprised Uryuu and Ulquiorra even more is when Aizen raised his hand and placed it on Grimmjow's head. He slowly ran his hand through Grimmjow's hair in a comforting way, til Grim stopped crying.

Grimmjow wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hand and looked up scowling at Aizen. He pushed Aizen's hand away.

" 'M not a baby. Don't need my head patted." Grimmjow told Aizen, who gave him a smirk. "And stop smirking at me. You know I hate it."

Aizen's smirk widen.

"Che'..." Grimmjow crossed his arms with a small blush on his face and turned to face the window. "When do I go home?"

"You're doing really well for someone in your disposition. I'd say you could go home tomorrow if you do well tonight and in the morning." Uryuu informed Grimmjow as he pushed his glasses up.

"My, my...looks like I missed dear Grimmy wake up." Szayel said with a grin as he walked in the room.

"Fag." Grimmjow said without any real malicious. It seemed more like a greeting, because Szayel smiled at him. Not a fake or condescending smile, a real one.

"I'll take it from here." Szayel told Uryuu and Hana. "By the way, the orange haired girl with the big bust told me to inform you that your boyfriend is here."

"I see...I must go Grimmjow. Feel better. Aizen-san, Ulquiorra-san, Szayel-san." Uryuu bowed and left with Hana quickly bowing and leaving too.

* * *

"What about this shirt?" Uryuu asked Hana, who blushed again and shook his head. Uryuu sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Hana, you can't reject every shirt. And take deep breaths, I don't want you to have a panic attack."

"I know...it's just..." Hana took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll try on the next shirt you suggest."

"Here." Uryuu shoved one at Hana, who frowned but went to put it on. While Uryuu was waiting, someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Uryuu jumped at first, but then remembered the feel of whose arms it was.

"Ryuuuuu..." Ichigo wined as he nuzzled Uryuu's neck. "Pick you out a sexy outfit."

"I already have." Uryuu told Ichigo, who pouted. "I choose while you were on your cellphone."

"Not fair." Ichigo told Uryuu, who rolled his eyes.

"How do I look..." Hana asked shyly. Uryuu smiled while Ichigo's eyes widen slightly.

"You look..." Uryuu trailed off trying to find the best description.

"Fuckable." Ichigo supplied.

"Ichigo!"

"Exactly."

"Uryuu-chan!"

_**You let me violate you**_

_**You let me desecrate you**_

_**You let me penetrate you**_

_**You let me complicate you**_

"..." Hanatoro sighed from his table as he watched Uryuu and Ichigo and everyone else enjoy themselves. _Poor third wheel, Hana_. He thought.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could sit here. The other tables are full." A deep male voice told Hana, who looked up. Hana blushed when he saw a very handsome man with black hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. Hana nodded, because he didn't think he could trust his voice. The male smiled as he flopped down. "Thanks. I just want a good place to nap."

"Nap? In here?" Hana frowned slightly.

"I've been working all day." He told Hana with a yawn.

"You should go home. It's not good to try and nap here." Hana told him in his "medical business" voice. The handsome man smiled at Hana, who blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I can sleep just about anywhere." He assured Hana. "Besides, I can't live my little sister to take care of herself."

"You bought your sister here?" Hana asked curiously. The man blushed a little.

"I was blackmailed." He told Hana, who giggled.

_**Help me; I broke apart my insides**_

_**Help me; i've got no soul to sell**_

_**Help me; the only thing that works for me**_

_**Help me get away from myself**_

"Hey, sexy! Want to dance!" A slightly drunk guy asked Hana, who shook his head. He frowned and grabbed Hana's arm. "What too good for me?"

"Let him go." The handsome guy told the drunk guy, who turned to glare at him.

"Or wha-COYOTE!" The drunk guy instantly sobered up. "I was only kidding. I should leave." With that said, he took off like a bat out of hell.

"..." Hana blinked as "Coyote" took his arm and examined it. A small bruise was forming. Hana blushed and quickly pulled his arm back. Coyote titled his head slightly with a frown. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked Hana who nodded.

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

"I'm fine." Hana said while blushing from the lyrics. "Um...is Coyote your real name?"

"If it was?" He asked Hana teasingly. Hana's blush deepen.

"There's...there's nothing wrong with your name." Hana told Coyote. "It's better than my name...I...It basically means I'm nobody; I'm invisible."

"I see you." He told Hana, causing him to tilt his head in slight confusion. "You must be here. If not, you're a pretty ghost I wouldn't mind having haunt me."

_**You get me closer to God**_

_**You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings**_

_**You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything**_

"..." Hana blushed and looked down.

"My name is Stark Coyote; and yours?"

"It's Hanatoro." Hana told Stark.

"I like it." Stark told Hana, who blushed again. "I like your blush too."

"Um..."

"STARK! THIS GUY WON'T QUIT FEELING MY ASS UP!" A pretty girl with green hair exclaimed as she pointed to the same drunk from ealier. Stark frowned as he yawned and stood up. The drunk yipped and ran away through the crowd. Stark sighed and sat back down.

_**Help me tear down my reason**_

_**Help me; it's your sex I can smell**_

_**Help me; you make me perfect**_

_**Help me become somebody else**_

"This wouldn't be happening, Lilinette, if you would not dress the way you d-" Stark was cut off when Lilinette punched him in the back of his head.

"You asshole! You're suppose to be a good big brother and chase that asshole down and whoop his ass! Not give me a lecture!" She shouted at him in anger. Hana's eyes widen.

"Lili, that hurt." Stark wined as he rubbed his head. Lilinette crossed her arms and huffed. Her gaze then shifted Hana, who became nervous.

"Who are you?" She asked Hana.

"M-m-my...my name is Hanatoro." Hana told her. He shifted nervously as she studied him.

"You are so uke." She told Hana, who blushed. "Almost everyone at this club doesn't know how to blush. If you want my advice, you should leave now. You won't meet any decent guys here."

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

"..." Hana sighed and looked down. Even this strange girl could tell that he had no one. He was felt so pathetic; he didn't know why he came out tonight.

"Hey, I'm decen-" Stark was cut off when Lilinette started hitting him.

"Like hell you are!"

While they (mainly Lilinette) were arguing, Hana stood up and quickly left to the outside of the club.

_**You get me closer to God**_

_**Through every forest, above the trees**_

_**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**_

_**I drink the honey inside your hive**_

_**You are the reason I stay alive

* * *

**_

**NEXT DAY**_**  
**_

"I'm sorry, Hana." Uryuu apologized again to Hanatoro the next day. "I was selfish."

"It's okay. I..." Hana trailed off and smiled at Uryuu. "Let's check Jaegerjaquez-san."

"Okay..." Uryuu agreed, feeling Hana's need to change subjects. They walked into Grimmjow's room. They quickly checked him over.

"How's...er...everything?" Grimmjow asked them.

"Everything is fine. You're doing better than most in your situation." Uryuu explained to him.

"That means I can go home." It was more of a statement than anything.

"Right after I give you a list of instructions and medications." Uryuu informed Grimmjow, who groaned loudly.

"Is that it?" Grimmjow asked in aggravation. Uryuu nodded and pushed his glasses up. Grimmjow grinned at the same time the door opened.

"Yo, they had us pick you up." A familiar female voice, to Hana, exclaimed to Grimmjow.

"Not so fast Lilinette." Another voice familiar to Hana's said. They all turned towards the doorway as Stark and Lilinette walked in.

"Hey, you're the pretty guy!" Lilinette said as she pointed at Hana. Uryuu frowned slightly. Hana had told him about what had happened at the club.

"Pointing at people is something only five year olds do." Uryuu stated, causing Lilinette to glare at him.

"WHAT?" Lilinette growled.

"I think I made myself clear." Uryuu told her, causing her to rant. Meanwhile, Stark walked up to Hana. Grimmjow watched them in amusement.

"You left the club..." Stark told Hana, then immediately berated himself for saying something so stupid.

"I only went there, because my friend talked me into it." Hana told him while looking down at his two index fingers that he was tapping together. "I...um..." Stark yawned sleepily, causing Hana to worry.

"You still didn't get enough sleep. You should rest." Hana told Stark, who yawned again. Stark was surprised when Hana took his hand and led him to lazy-boy in the corner of the room (hospitals where I live have lazy-boys in every room). He gently pushed him into the chair. "Here, have a nap. Grimmjow's gonna be here for another hour." Now, Grimmjow wasn't as amused. He sighed.

"Thanks." Stark told Hana and gave him a genuine smile. Hana nodded his head and blushed slightly. He quickly went back to filing out paper work while Stark closed his eyes and went to sleep. By now, Lilinette and Uryuu were watching them with raised eyebrows. They then looked at each other.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I'm going through a young life crisis of many things in my life. Anyway...vote and review! I promise to update soon! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**

**OH, AND CAN YOU GUESS WHO SINGS THIS SONG! IT'S PRETTY GOOD! APPLE AND CINNAMON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr fOUr: yOU arE FirED! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?**

**

* * *

**

"So...do you think my bro is cute?" Lynette asked Hana, who blotched up his paper work slightly.

"Um, um..." Hana didn't know what to say. His cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I think it's safe to say he has the hots for Lazy ass." Grimmjow said with a smirk, causing Hana to stutter more.

"It's...not...I..."

"Enough of picking on Hanatoro." Uryuu told them with a light frown. "Your paperwork is finished. You can go home now."

"Fuck, yea!" Grimmjow said with a grin as he hopped off the bed. He stumbled a little.

"Take it easy." Uryuu warned him. "You're still in a delicate situation."

"Tch..." Grimmjow sucked his teeth, but nodded his head.

"Here's my number, call me if you need anything." Uryuu told Grimmjow, who raised an eyebrow, but took the number. "Listen...you should be really careful. Since you're male...you have to be more careful. Females are naturally built for this; however due to recent mutations of the last several generations, males are able to...but...it'll be twice as hard for them to carry to full term."

"..." Grimmjow frowned deeply while looking at his belly. Lynette crossed her arms and glared at Uryuu for being left in the dark. Hana just watched with worried eyes. And Stark was...sleeping...big surprise... Grimmjow looked up at Uryuu. "You're be there to help right. I won't trust anyone with...him, but you."

"I..." Uryuu was stunned at the trust in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Please..." Grimmjow pleaded, which Uryuu got the feeling from Lynette's gasp that it was something he NEVER hardly did. Uryuu sighed and nodded, earning a large, toothy grin from Grimmjow. "You won't regret it!"

"..." _I get the feeling that I will..._Uryuu thought, but nodded his head again.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Lynette shouted as she kicked Stark hard in his shin, earning a loud yell of pain.

"Could you keep it down, we do have other patients." Uryuu told Lynette, who growled at him.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!" Uryuu retorted earning a gasp.

"You can't call your patients "bitch"!"

"You're not my patient." Uryuu pointed out. Lynette was about to dive at Uryuu when Stark grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar and held her off the ground.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Lynette snared as she struggled and growled to get at Uryuu. Stark sighed and rubbed his his face with free hand.

"Let's go, Grimmjow. Your father is expecting you any second now." Stark told Grimmjow nodded. Stark nodded at Uryuu, then smiled towards Hana, who blushed. He then walked out the door, still holding an angry Lynette, followed by Grimmjow (who shot a look of gratitude at Uryuu). Uryuu sighed and plopped on the bed. Hana sat down next to him.

They both leaned their heads on the other's. Before they could even relax for a few minutes, people came rushing in.

"What was it like working with the Yakuza, Ishida-san!"

"Is that his natural hair color?"

"Why couldn't we come even in the same hall?"

"Did you know that Luppi-san is dead!"

"Did they force you to do anything?"

"Did they threaten your family?"

"Are you okay, Yamada? You're so brave!"

Hana shrunk back while Uryuu's face turned red with anger. Before he could blow up at them, a calm voice broke through the noise like a bullet through glass.

"I believe everyone should be working." Unohana said with a deceitfully calm smile. Everyone immediately left the room but Hanatoro, Uryuu, Unohana, and Kotetsu. "Are you both fairing well?"

"We're fine." Uryuu answered.

"I heard that you both were forced to stay in this room until the one with the blue hair was better." Kotetsu told them. "Is it true?"

"Kotetsu-chan...spreading rumors is not something I taught you about." Unohana scolded Kotetsu, who nodded her head.

"Sorry..."

"It's not true. Though we did have to spend our clock hours in here. We could leave when our shift was over." Hana explained to Kotetsu, who nodded her head.

"Even thought you were not hurt, I advice you to be careful." Unohana told Uryuu, who frowned lightly.

"You told me that before." Uryuu reminded her. She nodded her head.

"It is true as it was then. Yakuza is not something you want to get mixed in. Right now this city is torn in two: between the Soul reapers and Hollows."

"What about the vizards?" Kotetsu asked curiously.

"While they are a group, they are not a major group. They are just Soul reapers and Hollows who got tired to their previous group and decided to form their own." Unohana explained. "The one named Aizen...he's the leader of the Hollows. You helped his son knowing he was in the Yakuza, correct."

"No! I didn't know! I hate the Yakuza!" Uryuu said with venom and a deep frown.

"Would you have healed him if you had known?" Unohana asked carefully.

"Of course, I would have." Uryuu answered without hesitation. "I'll still help him."

"That is what I am afraid of..." Unohana said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Mothe-Unohana-san?" Hana asked Unohana, who smiled lightly at his slip up.

"If you continue to help the Hollows in anyway, the Soul reapers will begin to notice. If that happens...they give you three options: help them, leave Yakuza alone all together, or...die."

"Why...why do they hate each other so much?" Kotetsu asked curiously.

"That, I can not answer..." Unohana said with a frown. "This is why, I'm asking this of you Uryuu..."

"Asking what?" Uryuu asked in confusion.

"If you are going to continue with the Yakuza, I want you to leave Hanatoro out of it." She told Uryuu, who frowned deeply. Hana gasped.

"Why?"

"You're the only son I have...I don't want to lose you." She told Hana, who looked at her sadly. "Hana...stay away from them. I adivce you to do the same, Uryuu."

With that said, she walked back to the door with Kotetsu following her. As she opened the door and got ready to stepp out, Uryuu's voice stopped her.

"Retsu-senpai...how do you know so much about the Yakuza?"

* * *

Uryuu smiled as he finally lit the last red candle. He decided to get Ichigo in the mode, which wasn't that hard to do. He lit candles on every surface that wasn't flammable and made homemade sushi. He grinned as he undressed, washed, and laid on the floor in the front room naked.

He quickly put sushi all over his body, some in naughty places +grins+ and laid down when he heard the key in the door turning.

"I'm glad I don't have to do that again." Ichigo said as he and someone else walked in...wait! Someone else! Uryuu watched, flabbergasted as Ichigo's jaw dropped at Uryuu spread out eagle style on the floor with Sushi all over him along with 5 of his other friends!

"Damn, that's what I call a feast!" Renji exclaimed to Kira, whose nose was bleeding. Ikaku grinned widely while Yumikchi, who was saying what a beautiful picture Uryuu made. Shuunei was edging his way towards Uryuu, who was just stunned.

"GET OUT!" Ichigo shouted all of a sudden as started literally kicking and throwing people out of his apartment. By the time he had kicked everyone out and turned around to do naughty things to Uryuu, Uryuu was gone. All he left behind was a trail raw fish and seaweed. "NO! MY FANTASY FINALLY CAME TRUE! WHY?"

NEXT DAY

Uryuu was in a horrible mood since yesterday because he made Ichigo sleep on the couch (neither one of them got any). Not only that Ichigo was there this morning when Uryuu woke up, he failed to wake Uryuu up for a good morning kiss. Not that Uryuu needed it...it was just they did it every morning...and Uryuu missed it, even if it was just morning...that's not the point.

Now he was being called into his father's office.

"Is there something you need, Ishida-san?" Uryuu asked his father, who was wearing a deep scowl. Uryuu immediately knew something was wrong, his father rarely showed emotions (especially during work).

"You're fired."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I'm going through a young life crisis of many things in my life. Anyway...vote and review! I promise to update soon! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**

**OH, AND CAN YOU GUESS WHO SINGS THIS SONG! IT'S PRETTY GOOD! APPLE AND CINNIOMIAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr fIVe: aND yoU Are HIreD! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?**

"..." Uryuu was quiet as he flopped onto the couch with a sigh. Fired...his own father fired him... All he could think of was what did he do wrong...? Uryuu plopped a big spoonful of chunky brownie ice cream in his mouth and sigh. He jumped when he heard the phone ring. "Ishida Uryuu speaking."

"Hello, Ishida-san. This is Sosuke Aizen." Uryuu almost dropped the phone. "It has come to my attention that you are in need of a job."

"..."

"I am in need of a personal physician for my...group. I was wondering if you were interested." Aizen asked Uryuu, whose eyes narrowed.

"How would you know about that?" Uryuu asked Aizen, who chuckled.

"I know plenty of things. Now, about the job..."

"I don't know. I was going to check around-"

"You won't find any openings." Aizen interrupted him. Uryuu sighed. Damn, he probably wouldn't if Aizen had anything to say.

"...fine..."

"Good. Be ready at 11:30. I will be sending someone to pick you up." Aizen said then hung up the phone before Uryuu could reply. Uryuu sighed and looked at the clock. It was 10:40; he might as well get ready now.

LATER

Sure enough, there was a knock on his door at 11:30. Uryuu opened the door, but his eyes widen at the sight of an almost crying Hanatoro with Ulquiorra pointing a gun at the back of his head.

"U-U-Uryuu...c-c-come with me..." Hana said as he sniffed back tears. Uryuu sweat-dropped as Hana clung to him. "I don't want to die!"

IN THE CAR

Uryuu sat in the back with a still sobbing Hanatoro as Ulquiorra drove. Uryuu glared at Ulquiorra.

"Was it necessary to kidnap, Hanatoro?" Uryuu asked Ulquiorra as he gently rubbed Hana's back.

"He agreed to go." Ulquiorra told Uryuu, who snorted.

"After you probably pointed your gun at him."

"That is besides the point. You both are now employees of Aizen-sama. You are to come when you are needed such as now." He told them.

"Bu-but...I have a job." Hana protested weakly. He "eeped" and hid his face in Uryuu's chest when Ulquiorra glanced at him through the rear view mirror. "Mother isn't going to like this..."

"She's gonna kill me." Uryuu said with a sigh.

"We are here. Get out." Ulquiorra told Hana and Uryuu, who did as told. Their mouths nearly dropped at the look and size of Aizen's mansion. They entered thought golden doors, and were only stumped even more by the look of the inside.

"Ya made it!" A guy with grey hair stated with a smile on his face. "Grimm-hon' has been having pains all morning. He wanted you. Follow me."

With that said, the man walked away and up the stairs. Uryuu and Hana had no choice but to follow him, which they did.

"Grimm-hon', your doctor and his friend are here." The man said through a door, which was cracked open. Grimmjow stuck his head out, his eyes brighten when they landed on Uryuu and Hanatoro. "Do ya' need anything else, Princess."

"Fuck off, Queen." Grimmjow said without any malice. "You've done enough, Gin."

"Call if ya need anything." He told Grimmjow and left. "I think I'll go down n' bake some cookies n' make some snacks n' such."

"Whatever." Grimm said to Gin, who smiled and left. "Come in."

"You've been having pains?" Uryuu asked his PA senses hopping immediately to the surface. Grimm sat on his giant silk bed and nodded. "Where and on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad?"

"On the sides of my stomach...and I'd say a 5 now. Earlier, it felt like someone was trying to rip my stomach out." Grimm told Uryuu as panic came to his eyes. "Will...is something?"

"Let me see." Hana asked Grimm to pull his shirt off, which he did. Both he and Uryuu gasped as they noticed a bigger baby bump than last time. Uryuu leaned down and gently examined Grimm's stomach. "Does it hurt in any of the places he's touching?"

"It'a a little tender everywhere." Grimm admitted to Hana, whose eyes connected with Uryuu. They shared a look and nod as they came to the same conclusion. "What's wrong?"

"We can't be sure, but we believe that it's just your stomach adjusting to..." Hana trailed off. He didn't know how to word it.

"To?" Grimmjow asked in slight panic.

"Twins." Uryuu told Grimm's whose eyes widen.

"I...two...twins..." Grimm trailed off as he absorbed the information. After several minutes passed, he let out a smirk. "Bastard not only knocked me up, he gave me two...damn."

"I'm assuming, Gun-pointer is the father." Uryuu stated, causing Grimm's cheeks to heat up a little. "When will you tell him or the rest of your family. You will need their support."

"I don't know." Grimm answered truthfully. "I...I guess I'm kind of scared of how they'll react. Damn! I sound like such a pussy!"

"It's natural to be afraid." Hanatoro informed Grimm who sighed. "um..."

"They'll be home today. I guess I could tell them." Grimmjow said reluctantly. "Will...I know this is alot to ask, but I need you guys to be there."

"For what, a barrier so that Ulquiorra can full us full of holes." Uryuu told Grimm who chuckled, but shook his head. Hana "eeped" at the image in fear.

"Na'. He'll be too busy dodging bullets from my old man and his overprotective lover." Grimm told Uryuu with a grin.

"Is...Aizen-sama your biological parent?" Uryuu asked curiously. Grimm frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Jerk, adopted me from my teenage mother, who couldn't keep me." Grimm told them. "She said she wanted to keep me, but she didn't have that much money and her parents wouldn't let her. I get a visit from her every now and then. Old man, Gin, usually gets jealous of the attention I give her. My biological father is some hot shot American whose name I won't even mention. I hate that bastard."

"I see..."

"Tell me about both of your families." Grimm told them.

"My father is the medical director of Quincy Hospital Systems." Uryuu informed Grimm.

"What about your mother? Any siblings?"

"My mother and most of my family...died when I was five..I...I don't want to talk about that." Uryuu said with a deep frown.

"I live with my mother since my house burnt down...ah...she adopted me from an orphanage when I was 6 and raised me as her own." Hana told Grimm with a smile. "And Isane Kotetsu is my older sister."

"Grim-hon', I bought some snacks." Gin said with a grin as he entered the room with a tray of food. Aizen followed in behind him and behind him followed Ulquiorra. "I also thought we should eat them together."

"You got into a stash of cotton candy, didn't you?" Grimm said to Gin, who was grinning madly. Gin laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course, they couldn't hide them from me long." Gin teased. "That is if Aizen wanted any sex."

"Too much info." Grimm said with a grimce. "Anyway...I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Gin paused after he gave Aizen and Ulquiorra some tea and cake.

"I'm...I..." Grimmjow stuttered, then growled and shouted. "I'M KNOCKED UP!"

THUD!

Aizen chocked on his cake while Ulquiorra passed out. Gin just stood there and twitched rapidly. Grimmjow blinked, then grinned at Uryuu and Hanatoro.

"That went better than I thought."

* * *

**HOW'D YA LIKE! VOTE AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr sIX: thE AftERmaTH! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?

* * *

**

"..." Uryuu was quiet as he watched Aizen chock Ulquiorra. Gin was trying to pull him off while Grimmjow was shouting at them to stop acting like "dicks". Hana bit his bottom lip nervously and kept glancing at the door, probably looking for a quick way out.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT!" Aizen swore as he tighten his grip on a slowly blue-ing Ulquiorra.

"Let him go, Aizen!"

"COULD YOU IDIOTS STOP!" Grimmjow roared loudly through the room. Everyone paused and looked at him. They winced at the glare he sent them. You could particularly see steam coming out of his ears. "I'm tired. I haven't had any sleep all night, cause I was worried for my brat-I mean brats. I am going to take a nap AND YOU ALL are going to shut the fuck up."

"..."

"Now get the fuck out!" Grimmjow told everyone as he pointed to the door. Everyone quickly ran out of the door and shut it behind them.

"Grimmy-honey is so scary when he's hormonal." Gin told them. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Aizen, you should let Ulquiorra explain himself."

"Fine. When did you and my son start fucking?" Aizen demanded to know as he glared at Ulquiorra.

"...Grimmjow and I started a relationship six months ago, after he seduced me-"

"WHAT? Grimmjow does NOT seduce people!" Aizen hissed in anger. "He's innocent-"

"Koi, you're being biased." Gin pointed out to Aizen, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I think that they both feel something deeply for each other, and they're not just "fucking"."

"Tch."

"Oh, don't be moody!" Gin told Aizen as he lightly slapped him on his shoulder. "Grimm can't be our "baby" forever."

"...Still not suppose to be having any." Aizen grumbled, which was the closest he could get to pouting. "I need a drink. It'll help me think about what to do. Come, Gin."

"..." Gin sighed, but followed Aizen down that hall to his studies. Ulquiorra frowned deeply while watching Grimmjow's door. Hana and Uryuu were edging their way towards the stairs. However, they stopped when Ulquiorra pointed his gun at them.

"Something serious could have accord and neither of you saw fit to notify anyone of his...conditions." It sounded more of a statement than a question.

"He didn't want everyone to know." Uryuu told Ulquiorra, who turned his frown towards him.

"He is not the only one effected by this." Ulquiorra pointed out to Uryuu. "They are of me also."

"But he's carrying them." Hana told Ulquiorra, then yipped and hid behind Uryuu when he glared at him.

"He was afraid...of what his "parent's" would think...and of what you would think. At least, that's my thought on the situation. You must all talk and work it out. However, keep in mind. Grimmjow is in a very..."delicate" situation. The less stress, the better." Uryuu told Ulquiorra, who stood still and absorbed what he said in. "Now, if we're done for the day, Hana and I would like to go home."

"No. You are are to stay the whole day." Ulquiorra told them. "If you are hungry, the fridge is fully stocked. If you desire something else, it can and will be ordered. If you're "bored", they're is a pool table, mini-theater, swimming pool, ping-pall table, and a mini-arcade downstairs."

"I know. I'm sorry that we won't be able to eat lunch together." Uryuu told Ichigo who was whining about Uryuu not eating lunch with him. He and Hana were sitting on Aizen's patio eating turkey and rye on wheat bread with tea to drink.

"You can eat with me." There goes that female voice again. Uryuu frowned when he heard he giggled.

"I have to go Uryuu. Love you." Ichigo told him before ending the phone. Uryuu didn't even have time to reply back.

"Is everything alright, Uryuu?" Hana asked Uryuu, who sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "If...you ever need anything...you know I'm here, right?"

"Of course." Uryuu said with a grin. Hana grinned back. They both jumped when they heard the door to the patio slammed shut.

"Well, well. If it isn't shy boy and asshole!" Lynette said with a grin as she walked out onto the patio followed back a yawning Stark. Stark perked up at the sight of Hana, who blushed and looked down shyly. "Not so high and might now that you don't have a job, are you?"

"What would you know about high and mighty, considering you're 4" 9 and probably couldn't lift your own body weight." Uryuu retorted, earning a growl from her and an amused snort from Stark.

"Ho...how have you've been?" Hana asked while glancing at Stark.

"I've been doing great...except, I was hoping to see you at the club again." Stark told Hana, who blushed.

"I-I don't usually go to clubs. Uryuu sort of forced me to go...it was nice, but...I think I'll make it a once a month thing." Hana told Stark, who nodded his head.."At least until...I find someone..."

"I see. What if you find someone?" Lynetted again Hana, who looked at her in surprise at her question.

"Th-then I'd stop unless he or she was there or I had their approval." Hana answered truthfully.

"Good answer."

* * *

**SORRY...I'M JUST SO TIRED...THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE LONGER...OH, AND I HAVE A QUIZ ON MY PROFILE. THE FIRST 6 PEOPLE TO GET 100% RIGHT WILL WIN SPIECIAL PRIZES! OH, AND WHEN IT ASK FOR YOUR NAME FILL IT WITH YOUR PEN-NAME SO THAT I KNOW WHO IS WHO. I DON'T WANT TO SHIFT AROUND TRYING TO CONNECT THE DOTS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?

* * *

**

**CHapTEr sEVen: SUspICioN! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?

* * *

**

"..." Uryuu was sitting in the living room after a long day at work. And by long day at work, he meant help keeping Aizen from killing Ulquiorra, keeping Grimmjow from killing everyone, having a shouting match with that dumb green child that should be in school, and to top it all off...he had suspicions about Ichigo.

This past weeks, it seemed like they barely got anytime together. Also, there was always a female voice with him. Maybe it was part of his work...but Ichigo never mentioned a female besides Rukia that worked at his job. He met Rukia and heard what she sounded like; he was pretty sure that it wasn't Rukia with him.

Uryuu jumped when he heard the door slam open.

"Fuck! Get him on the couch!" Renji's voice said drunkingly as he and Shuunei dragged a passed out Ichigo into his and Uryuu's apartment. Uryuu stood up and ran over to them. "Sup...U...u...um...Uwyuu."

"..." Uryuu sweat-dropped as they threw Ichigo onto the couch.

"We best be best be best be going." Renji told Uryuu as he swayed back and forth. "It's...long walk."

"You're cute." Shuunei told Uryuu, who blushed when he leaned in. "Let's do it."

"WHAT?" Uryuu shouted; he then pushed them all out of his apartment and slammed the door. He went over to Ichigo and knelt on the floor besides him. "Ichi..."

He ran his hands through Ichigo's hair lovingly.

"Mmm...stop, Rangiku..." Ichigo mumbled as he turned his head away. Uryuu was frozen in shock. Was Rangiku...her? Uryuu frowned deeply as he got up and went to his room.

"Ichigo..."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Damn, my head hurts." Ichigo said with a growl as took a tylneol. He grumbled as he walked into his and Uryuu's bedroom. He smiled slightly when he saw Uryuu lying on curled up like a kitten on his back and snoring lightly. He walked over to the bed and got on it next to Uryuu.

"Mmm..." Uryuu moaned as Ichigo nibbled on his neck lightly. Ichigo chuckled as Uryuu titled his neck to the side to give Ichigo more acess. "Ichigo...?"

"Yea, Baby?"

"Whose Rangiku?" Uryuu asked as he opened his eyes to look at Ichigo in curiosity. Ichigo's eyes widen.

"No one I know, why?"

"You're a shitty liar." Uryuu told Ichigo with a glare as he pushed him away. Ichigo frowned. "Who is she?"

"How do you know her?"

"I thought you didn't know who she was?" Uryuu asked as he raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. Ichigo cussed inside his head to himself for falling into the trap.

"She...just someone who I work with." Ichigo told Uryuu.

"I've never heard of her."

"That's because she's new."

"How long has she been there?"

"For...not that long, about a month or so."

"What does she do?"

"What's with the interrogation? And why the hell are so interested in Rangiku?" Ichigo snapped in irritation at Uryuu. His headache was coming back a little.

"...you whispered her name..." Uryuu told Ichigo with a look of pure anger. "Are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted in surprise and disbelief. "How in the world could you accuse me of that?"

"Just answer the question." Uryuu told Ichigo, then blinked in surprise when Ichigo pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. "Ichi-Mphm!"

Ichigo kissed Uryuu had on his mouth and only pulled away once he was sure Uryuu would have no breathe left to aruge with.

"How could I cheat on you? I love you more than my life itself. I would die before I cheated on you willingly. Uryuu...you complete me. You're my soul mate...the only one sane enough to deal with my fucked-up ass... I loved you from the first moment I saw you. Remember...I even told you..." Ichigo told Uryuu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ichigo was in pain while waiting in a room for someone to banadge his slightly bleeding wound across his chest. After about 20 minutes, the door opened._

_"About time-" Ichigo lost words when he came face to face with a shy, cute Uryuu._

_"Sorry about that...I was pulled into a 5 minute meeting that turned out to be way longer than it was designated to be. My name is Ishida Uryuu." Uryuu introduced himself as he held his hand out to Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed it and just held it. "Um...?"_

_"You're beautiful, and I think I'm in love with you."_

_"WHAT?"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I woudn't EVER cheat on you..." Ichigo assured Uryuu, who sniffed tears back. Ichigo kissed Uryuu all over his face. "Love you."

"Love you too..."

**SORRY...I'M JUST SO TIRED...THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE LONGER (LIED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING LONGER, BUT NEXT ONE WILL (I HOPE))...OH, AND I HAVE A QUIZ ON MY PROFILE. THE FIRST 6 PEOPLE TO GET 100% RIGHT WILL WIN SPIECIAL PRIZES! OH, AND WHEN IT ASK FOR YOUR NAME FILL IT WITH YOUR PEN-NAME SO THAT I KNOW WHO IS WHO. I DON'T WANT TO SHIFT AROUND TRYING TO CONNECT THE DOTS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr eIGht: SCheMEs! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?

* * *

**

"..." Uryuu was yet again sitting in a corner of Grimmjow's room, watching him play his ps3.

"Damn it! I'm gonna keep losing and dying at Black Ops if you don't stop giving me that pathetic stare!" Grimmjow snapped at Uryuu as he put the controller down. Hana looked up from his book to look at them. Grimmjow walked up to Uryuu and gave him a mild glare. "Well?"

"It's not-"

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be looking so pathetic." Grimmjow pointed out as he sat slowly in a chair besides Uryuu, who sighed.

"It's just...Ichigo has been more and more busy...we never get to do anything together anymore. I understand the week days, but week ends too? I guess I think we're drifting apart." Uryuu confessed to Grimmjow, whose face soften at Uryuu's sadness. "I don't want that...I really love him..."

"If he's even got one brain cell, he'll know not to leave you. You're a really cool person. It must be work." Grimmjow told Uryuu. Hana nodded in agreement.

"It's true, Kurosaki-san really loves you a lot. It is almost christmas time. Maybe they're getting on overload of shipping." Hana suggested. Uryuu looked thoughtful.

"I suppose I never thought about that." He told them.

"Now, get over here and play me at some black ops! You too Hana." Grimmjow told them. Uryuu rolled his eyes, but got up and picked up a controller. Hana did too.

ONE HOUR LATER

They were still playing black ops, when Grimmjow's stomach gave a loud growl for food.

"Fuck, I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat. I'm tired of Hana killing us." Grimmjow told them. Hana shot them a sheepish grin. "Never played my ass."

Once they were in the kitchen, they made themselves sandwiches. Hana had a ham and swish sandwich with mayo and mustard and some sliced peaches. He drunk sprite. Uryuu made a turkey and jelly? sandwich with pickles and mustard. He ate some ice cream on the side. Grimmjow decided that he liked what Uryuu had and demanded the same thing also.

They ate outside on the patio in the backyard.

"Now, its your turn." Uryuu told Grimmjow, who shook his head.

"Wha ya talking about?"

"You're not your normal, well from what I seen so far "normal", self? What's wrong?" Uryuu asked Grimmjow, who frowned.

"Ol' man took my-I mean that bastard away..." Grimmjow told them.

"You mean Ulquiorra-san?" Hana asked curiously. Grimmjow nodded his head. "Why would he do that?"

"According to "him", it was either that or to have him killed for fucking banging his apparently now tainted and whorish son." Grimmjow said angrily.

"What? Explain what happened when we left?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"When did you two start fucking?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra, who was standing in the corner of a room. Gin was standing besides Grimmjow, who was sitting on his bed. Aizen was standing by Grimm's open window. Besides Ulquiorra were Yami and Edrad_

_"We began..."dating" about 1 year ago...and consumed the relationship 5 months ago." Ulquiorra informed Aizen, who sneered at him. Aizen glanced at Yami, who punched Ulquiorra in his stomach hard. Ulquiorra released a small noise of pain and stumbled, but didn't fall. Instead, he kept staring at Grimmjow, who was struggling against Gin to get up._

_"Stop it!" Grimmjow told Aizen, who sent him a glare._

_"Be quiet." Aizen told him, earning a growl. He then turned his attention back on Ulquiorra. "What was the first thing I told you when I gave you the job of protecting my son?"_

_"To not touch him beyond protecting him." Ulquiorra answered. Aizen gave Yami another look, who punched __Ulquiorra hard again. This time he almost fell to his knees, but caught himself. Edrad stood him straight up again and held him there._

_"Quit being such a bastard!" Grimmjow shouted to Aizen, who stormed up to him._

_"And you! How could you let that happen?" Aizen told Grimmjow. "It was hard enough dealing with my whorish sister, then it turned out her son is just as whorish!"_

_It might as well have been as slap to Grimmjow's face._

_"..." Grimmjow looked at Aizen, who looked like he almost regretted what he said. "You're an asshole! I never asked to adopted by you! I hate you, you asshole! You always claim you're tyring to protect me! Guess what! I'm not "Mom"! You couldn't protect her and now you're sure as shitting can't protect me! I'm leaving!"_

_Grimmjow shook a shocked Gin off and stomped towards the door. As soon as he grabbed the door handle, Aizen spoke up._

_"You leave and he dies." Grimmjow turned around at the ultimatum._

_"What?"_

_"If you leave, I'll kill him. Simple as that." Aizen told Grimmjow who swallowed hard. Gin stood up and looked at Aizen in surprise. "However, if you swear to advoid all contact with him, then he will just be relocated. He'll keep his rank AND live."_

_"..." Grimmjow's jaw almost hit the floor. He opened his mouth, but closed it when Aizen made Yami punch Ulquiorra in the face this time. "Fine! Just...fine...I...give me five minutes with him...alone..."_

_"If you think-" Aizen was cut off by Gin, who grabbed his arm and shook his head._

_"Give them five minutes..." Gin told him, his foxy eyes now wide open. Aizen nodded his head. When Gin opened his eyes, he was either on he edge of being pissed or pissed. (FYI: You'd know if he was pissed!) He gestured for Yami and Edrad to let Ulquiorra go and leave. Ulquiorra fell to the floor on his hands and knees while struggling to not cough out blood. Aizen and Gin walked out with Aizen sneering at Ulquiorra._

_As soon as they left the room, Grimmjow ran up to Ulquiorra._

_"...I..." Grimm had no idea really what to say as tears sprung to his eyes. Ulquiorra surprised him by looking up at him with a smile on his face._

_"And you said there was nothing I could do to piss your father off." He said in the closest to teasing tone he could get. Grimm laughed a little and choked back tears; however, some tears escaped. They rolled down his cheeks._

_Ulquiorra reached up and wiped the tears away with his hand and pulled Grimm's face towards his._

_"Trash..." He whispered against Grimm's trembling lips. "My trash..."_

_They kissed and embraced for what seemed like only seconds to Grimm instead of minutes. Soon, the door was slammed open and Grimm was gently ripped away by Aizen and Gin. Ulquiorra was then taken by Yami and Edrad out the door and possibly...Grimm's life forever._

_"LET GO!" Grimmjow shouted as he ripped away from Aizen and Gin. He turned around and slapped Aizen. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh...Grimm-kun..." Hana said with tears in his eyes. "That's terrible."

"I...I really love him...it's my fault. I don't blame him if he hates me." Grimm told them with a sigh. "I haven't spoken to Aizen since then, likewise to him.

"There's got to be something we can do." Hana told them. Uryuu sighed.

"Hana, this isn't another one of your love novels." Uryuu reminded him.

"I know, but it isn't right. I...you always tell me to stand strong for what I believe in...and I believe in love." Hana told them. They looked at him in surprise.

"Fine...as corny as that sounded. What do you suggest?" Uryuu asked Hana, who frowned lightly in thought.

"Not everyone hated Ulquiorra, right Grimm-kun?" Hana asked Grimmjow, who nodded in agreement. "Stark and Lynette didn't mind him. They're also around here alot."

"What about it?" Grimm asked curiously to see where it was all going.

"What if they were to be your new "bodyguards"? They could take you out for fresh air and you could meet Ulquiorra in secret!" Hana told Grimm, who looked thoughtful.

"That's not actually a bad idea. But...how do I know Aizen won't send anyone to follow me?"

"We'll just meet in plain sight." Uryuu suggested, earning two confused looks. "What's the best way to hide something, in plain sight. They're obviously mostly muscle and no brains."

"That's true, but...how do we get Stark and Lynette to agree to this?" Grimm asked them. He and Uryuu shared a look. Hana shivered when they sent him a wide "shark-like" smile at him.

"Um...guys?"

**IT'S UPDATED! YEA, ME! ANYWAY... I HAVE A QUIZ ON MY PROFILE. THE FIRST 6 PEOPLE TO GET 100% RIGHT WILL WIN SPECIAL PRIZES! OH, AND WHEN IT ASK FOR YOUR NAME FILL IT WITH YOUR PEN-NAME SO THAT I KNOW WHO IS WHO. I DON'T WANT TO SHIFT AROUND TRYING TO CONNECT THE DOTS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr eIGht: SCheMEs! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?

* * *

**

"Do...do you guys really think this is necessary?" Hana whimpered after they had changed him into "sexy", "whorish" swim-wear. He was now wearing tight boxers that were so short and tight they might have well been not there.

"Nice..." Grimm said as he looked Hana up and down. "You look like the total image of an uke. Now get in the water." With that said, he pushed Hana backwards.

They waited 10 minutes, (it was close to the time that stark usually came around) and it looked like Stark might not come.

"Hello, Grimmjow-sama." Stark greeted as he walked in without Lynette. Grimmjow and Uryuu grinned at each other. Perfect.

"Hello...Stark..." Grimmjow greeted back as he walked up to Stark.

"Aizen-sama?" Stark raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow's suspicious behavior.

"Where's Lynette?" Uryuu asked curiously.

"She's spending the day with some of her friends from school." Stark answered. Uryuu nodded his head. _So, she does go to school...sometimes..._

"Stark...how well do you like Ulquiorra" Grimmjow asked Stark, who shrugged.

"He was okay. He let me take my naps whenever I wanted." Stark told Grimmjow. "Why do you want to know? I thought you were forbidden to talk to him or about him."

"Stark...I'm about to ask a huge favor as a...friend." Grimmjow told Stark, who frowned lightly. "I...I want to see Ulquiorra."

"WHAT?" Stark shouted, which caused Grimmjow to shot him a look. "Look...I..."

"I'm afraid we'll have to use the secret weapon..." Uryuu mumbled to Grimm, who nodded. "Hana."

"..." Hanatoro swam to the ladder of the pool and slowly got out. Stark's eyes widen as they watched Hana shaked and ring his hair out. Hana then walked up to Stark, who was now following a lone droplet of water that was slowly tracing its way down Hana's slightly pale, soft sking. "Stark-kun..."

"..." Stark gulped at the ukish (AN: hate making up words...) way Hana called his name. "...H-an...um..."

_Now that his lazy-ass brain if fried..._

"You will help, won't you?" Hana asked as he stopped in front of Stark and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I...uh...Yea." He stumbled out. Grimmjow grinned as he and Uryuu gave each other a fist pound. Hana quickly ran inside to change. (Stark got a great view from behind and passed out from a nose-bleed.)

"Understood." Stark spoke to one of his "associates". He closed his cellphone. "It's set up. You'll be meeting him two days from now at the Heroshi Mall."

"Yes!" Grimmjow cheered with a grin.

"That was a dirty trick." Stark told Grimmjow and the others with a glare (except Hana).

"I'm sorry..." Hana apologized sincerely. "But...it would be really sad if they didn't meet."

"Well...I..." Stark trailed off with a sigh, then nodded his head in agreement. Hana smiled at him, happy that Stark understood. Stark raised his arm to sratch his head, only to wince in pain. Hana noticed it and gasped. He grabbed Starks good arm and started dragging him into the house.

"You're hurt."

"...Hm..." Uryuu hummed thoughtfully at Hana and Stark. He then looked at Grimmjow, who grinned at him.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course." Uryuu answered while raising an eyebrow.

"Excellent..."

* * *

WITH HANA AND STARK

"Okay, hold still." Hana told Stark as he removed Stark's shirt. He blushed and winced at the reveling of Stark's bruised skin. "What happened?"

"Just a small scuffle." Stark told Hana, who pulled out some salve and ointments.

"It looks like someone hit your upper right arm and chest and shoulder with a bat a couple of times." Hana told Stark, who shrugged. "This is going to sting a little."

"I can handle-SHIT!" Stark jumped when the green ointment started to burn. Hana then quickly added the white salve on top, causing it to cool back down. "..."

"..." Hana giggled as he pulled out bandages and started to wrap them around his bruises. Stark pouted at Hana giggling at him.

"Are the bandages necessary?" Stark asked Hana, who nodded.

"They've been soaked in medicinal herbs and are to help the healing and bruising." He told Stark as continued to wrap him.

"I see...what made you want to become a doctor?" Stark asked Hana curiously.

"Oh, no! I'm not a doctor...I'm a nurse." Hana told Stark.

"Then why do you seem to know just as much information as Uryuu?"

"Uryuu-kun is not a doctor either; however, he is physician assistant. That's only one step away from being a doctor." Hana informed Stark, then said. "The reason I know so much is because my mother is a doctor and my sister is a nurse practitioner. I've worked under her so long, I guess I just started learning everything she did by heart."

"I see...what about your father?"

"I..." Hana cleared his throat. "My mother couldn't conceive children of her own, so she adopted my sister and I. She was once married; however, her husband died due to a fire, and she never remarried."

"I see..."

"What about your family?" Hana asked curiously.

"My mother and father are both alive. They were arranged to be married by their parents in order to keep money in the family. They had me soon. Lynette was adopted when I turned 20 and moved out." Stark told Hana. "She lives with them, but she comes around every chance possible."

"Why...never mind." Hana said as he shook his head. He finished wrapping the bandaged and tied it slightly tight. "There! All better!"

"Thanks." Stark said with a grin at Hana, who smiled back and blushed. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Me! Um...I...well..." Hana blushed and started to stutter. He didn't know what to do.

"Of course, he will." Uryuu answered from the doorway for Hana. "Pick him up tomorrow at 7:30 at my house. Don't be late."

"Sure."

"Don't you have meeting with asshole?" Grimmjow asked Stark, whose eyes widen.

"SHIT! I can't believe I forgot!" Stark took out the room like a bat out of hell and ran towards Aizen's study on the third floor.

* * *

WITH ICHIGO

"Aizen has two new members. We've really been tied up with all of the vizards, so we haven't been able to confirm their identities." Kira reported to Ichigo and the others.

"Shit. just what we need! Two more fuckers to deal with." Renji grumbled. Most nodded their heads in agreement.

"The matter at hand is that the vizards are also now trying to recruit. They've also started trying to sell on our territory." Kira told everyone.

"Do they really want to piss the old man off like that?" Ichigo asked with a scowl. "They might as well staple a sign to their back that said "Fuck, Yamamoto!"

"In any case, they are to be brought in...for questioning. Do not kill them on site, unless its a necessity." Kira told them, then looked at Kenpachi. "A NECESSITY!"

"Che! Whatever..."

* * *

**IT'S UPDATED! YEA, ME! SORRY, I HAVNE'T IN A WHILE. I WAS SICK...OH, AND THE WINNER/S OF THE FIRST QUIZ ABOUT ME WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE ALONG WITH THEIR PRIZE! IF YOU WANT TO COLLECT, PM ME AND I WILL DELIEVER WITHIN 2 TO 3 BUSINESS DAYS! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**CHapTEr tEN: i'm WHat + HAna'S FIRst DAte! ****Does this hurt your eyes...?

* * *

**

"I'm fine, Ichigo." Uryuu told Ichigo who was smothering him with attention. Uryuu rolled his eyes and sat up on the examination table.

"He's fine. They both are." Retsu Unohana informed them as she walked in.

"See, I told-wait! They?" Uryuu repeated in confusion. Unohana smiled happily at the two of them.

"Uryuu, it seems that you are about three months pregnant-OH, MY!" Uryuu fainted backwards onto the bed that he was lying on. Ichigo stood there in shock.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"..." Uryuu was quiet all the way on the road home. Ichigo was also quiet with a scowl.

"You don't want to have the baby." Ichigo stated once they walked into their apartment. Uryuu looked at Ichigo in confusion, surprise, and slight anger.

"What do you mean?"

"I can read it all on your face. You didn't want this baby." Ichigo told Uryuu, who sighed.

"No...I didn't...but now that its here, I'll-we'll take good care of it." Uryuu told Ichigo, whose frown deepen.

"Why didn't you want to have a child with me?" He asked Uryuu. "Every time I mentioned it, you rejected the idea so freakin' quickly."

"It wasn't like I didn't want to have one with you, I just didn't want one right now." Uryuu told Ichigo as he walked up to him and put his arms around Ichigo's neck. "I love you, Ichi...And I'm honored to bear your child, even if we're having it earlier than planned."

"Really?" Ichigo asked as he tilted Uryuu's chin up and stared into Uryuu's sincere eyes.

"Really."

"I love you, both of you." Ichigo told Uryuu as he reached one hand down and placed it on top of Uryuu's slightly plump stomach. Uryuu blushed and buried his face into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo chuckled at Uryuu's embarrassment. "When will we tell everyone?"

"Let's have a party. I want you to meet some of my new friends." Uryuu suggested to Ichigo. "We can have it friday, so clear your schedule."

"Got it." Ichigo agreed with him as he nodded his head. He then grinned naughtily at Uryuu and picked a startled Uryuu up bridal style.

"Ichigo!"

"Let's go celebrate on our own for now." Ichigo purred at Uryuu, who blushed but let himself be taken into their bedroom.

_LEMON REMOVED REQUEST IN REVIEW_ 

NEXT MORNING

"You're glowing this morning." Hana pointed out to everyone about Uryuu, who blushed slightly.

"Someone got fucked good last night." Grimmjow commented with a leer at a glaring and blushing Uryuu. "Well, you did. I can tell; I'm an expert after all...or rather use to be. Man, I miss the sex." Grimmjow sighed as he started to remember a particular moment with Ulquiorra. "Mmm...edible thong...kitty ears...milk and a paddle."

"Oh..." Hana's eyes widen as a blush crossed his face. Uryuu's cleared his throat, causing Grimmjow to stop reminiscing a loud. "Um..."

"Anyway..."

"When are ya goin' on a date with lazy-ass?" Grimmjow asked Hana, who looked down with a blush and tapped his two index fingers together.

"I...I don't know...I mean...I..." Hana trailed off with a slight sad look. "Maybe, I'm not his type..."

"Tch. Bastard's too lazy to have a type." Grimmjow told Hana, who shrugged.

"I think you should make him jealous." Uryuu said out of the blue, causing the other two to look at him. "I'll get you a date for my party Friday."

"Devious, I like it." Grimmjow said with a grin. "Wish I could go...bastard probably wouldn't let me."

"What's the occasion for the party?" Hana asked curiously.

"I...I'll tell you guys Friday." Uryuu told Hana and Grimmjow with a grin on his face, causing them to more curious.

"No fun." Grimmjow grumbled, then winced. He put his hand on his protruded stomach.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked Grimmjow worriedly.

"The brats are kicking. Plus, I'm hungry for..." Grimmjow trailed off.

"Cucumber and raisin ice cream sunday." Uryuu stated out loud. Hana's face turned slightly grin, while Grimmjow grinned.

"That sounds pretty damn good."

AFTER LUNCH TIME

"I can't wait to see, Bastard." Grimmjow said happily as he walked towards his room with Uryuu and Hana in tow. Right before they could walk into Grimmjow's room, a voice told them to stop. Grimmjow stopped and tensed up. He didn't even look at Aizen as he and Gin walked up.

"I need to...speak with you." Aizen told Grimmjow, who still didn't look at him. Gin elbowed Aizen's side, earning a wince and small glare. "Please..."

"Tch." Grimmjow walked into his room and left it open. Aizen followed and closed the door behind him. This left Hana and Uryuu outside akwakrdly with Gin.

"Tea." Gin offered and motioned for them to follow him to his tea room.

WITH AIZEN AND GRIMMJOW

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Neither one of them knew how to start. After about two minutes of the quiet game, Grimmjow got fed up. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Don't disrespect me." Aizen warned Grimmjow, who snorted. "I'm still your father."

"Tch." Grimmjow sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Then talk." Grimmjow told him. "Talk about how you ruined my life."

"I didn't ruin your life." Aizen told Grimmjow. "I didn't hold your legs open for your fuck boy to bang."

"You bastard-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Aizen snapped, causing Grimmjow to do as told. "I loved your mother...my sister...when she died it broke my heart. She made me promise to take care of you. You were only 10 when you came into my care. Young...innocent...it's my fault I corrupted you. If I had just given you to your father, like he wanted...maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

"..."

"But I didn't, and you are. I...I didn't mean to make you feel like whore, Grimm. I was just worried about you. You're my son, even if not by blood. I raised you and...I love you." Aizen finished by mumbling an apology. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You're a manipulative bastard." Grimmjow said with blank face. Aizen shrugged. "I bet Gin put you up to this."

"..." Aizen sweat-dropped, causing Grimmjow to crack a small smile.

"You could never think of touchy feelings by yourself. You've always needed Gin to do that." Grimmjow pointed out, earning a barly visible blush that ran along Aizen's upper cheek. "I guess I kind of missed your shadowy, over-protective presence."

* * *

**IT'S UPDATED! YEA, ME! SORRY, I HAVEN'T IN A WHILE. I WAS SICK...OH, I HAVE A NEW QUIZ COMING OUT; KEEP CHECKING FOR IT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

* * *

**CHapTEr tEN paRT 2: haNA's fIRst DAte! Does this hurt your eyes...?**

It has come to my attention that I've completely forgotten Hana's Date! So, here's a Hana Filler!

"..." Hana bit his lower lip nervously as he waited in his room for Stark to come.

"He should be here soon, correct?" Unohana asked Hana from the doorway, startling him. Hana blushed lightly and nodded his head. "Good, I wish to meet him."

"But Mother-"

"It'll only take a couple of minutes, Dear." She told Hana with a smile. Hana nodded his head. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "That must be him. Go get the door and invite him in."

Hana walked to the door and opened it. He blushed when Stark grinned at him and handed him some daisies.

"Th-thank you." Hana told him with a blush. Unohana appeared behind Hana with a smile that slightly frighten stark.

"Hello, there. You can wait in here while Hana puts them in some water." She told Stark, who nodded his head. He followed Unohana into the living room while Hana went into the kitchen. He sat down from across her. "So...what is your whole name?"

"It's um...Coyote Stark, Mam'"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 30."

"Aren't you a little old for my Hana? He's only 20." Unohana said with a light frown.

"Jeeze...I didn't think of that. I mean...Hana didn't mind how I looked, so I figured it was alright since I kept myself up. Kind of like how you keep yourself up in your old age." Stark told her, earning a big twitch.

"My age is of none of your concern. What is YOUR concern is that if Hana is hurt in ANY way, be it physical or emotional, I will cut your fucking balls and dick off and rape you with them."

"..." Stark paled considerably in fear.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go Stark." Hana said cheerfully as he walked into the room unaware of the tension.

"Yea." Stark agreed as he practically sailed out of the house. Hana blinked cutely, but followed.

"Have a good time, Hana." His mother told him. He smiled and waved to her, then got into Stark's car.

"So, w...where are we going?" Hana asked as Stark pulled off.

"An outing on the Yukichi." Stark told Hana, who frowned lightly.

"But...isn't that the boat restaurant?"

"Hai."

"Oh...I..."

"Is that a problem?"

"NO!" Hana blushed lightly, then clear his throat. "I...I just didn't want you to be wasteing so much money on me."

"I don't think its a waste. Have you ever been on it before?"

"Well, no."

"Then, its differently not a waste." Stark told him with a smile. Hana blushed again.

After about 20 minutes, they got to the boat and boarded it along with other passengers.

"We'll be taking off in about a couple of more minutes. I hope that you enjoy your time here." A snotty host told Stark while eying Hana's wear with disdain. They walked onto the main part of the boat.

"I feel kind of under dressed." Hana mumbled. He was wearing black jeans and a purple short sleeved, collared button-up shirt. Meanwhile, Stark was wearing a gray suit that appeared to be really expensive. It seemed everyone here had on some sort of elegant suit or dress or something.

"You look fine to me." Stark told Hana, who gave him a small smile. "Let's find a table and order."

"Okay." Hana said. He blushed when Stark took his head and lead him to a table that was on the edge. Stark pulled out Hana's seat, then sat down. "The view is so pretty."

"It is." Stark said while staring at Hana. Hana looked at Stark, who grinned at him.

"What would you like today?" Hana winced at the familiar voice. It seems that the snotty host was always a waiter.

"What's on the menu?" Stark asked.

"Tonight is our around the world special. We have a steak and mushroom pie, the dish Wagyu beef fillet and Chinese matsutake mushrooms; Samundari Khazana; and last but not least, Wagyu steak with a side of potatoes and asparagus. The dessert for the day is Yubari melons and Densuke watermelons with cream, Grand Opulence Sundae, or you could order the lemon-carrot cake garnisheed with carrot and lemon shavings onto of a cream-cheese frosting. What would you like to drink?"

"A bottle of your finished liquor." Stark told him, then asked Hana. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Yes, please."

"I shall get your drinks and return to take your orders." He said as he left.

"How did you know I don't drink?" Hana asked Stark curiously.

"You didn't drink at the bar. I saw you have a cup, but not once did you sip from it. So, I just assumed." Stark told him with a sheepish grin. "Was I wrong?"

"No, you're right. I...just didn't know anyone was watching me." Hana said with a deep blush. Stark blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How could they not? You looked really hot." Stark told him. Hana looked at lake watching the ripple that ship was causing they it sailed. Before Stark could say more, the waiter came back with their drinks. He left the liquor in a bucket of ice on the table for Stark and took out a pad.

"Have you decided on what to order, Sir?" He asked Stark, ignoring Hana again.

"I'll have all three dishes and all three deserts." Stark told him, causing the waiter's eyes to widen. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not, Sir. Is that all?" He asked Stark, who gestured towards Hana.

"Um...I'll have the Wagyu steak with the sides...and...that's it." Hana told him while looking down nervously.

"They will be ready in about 10 minutes." He told them, then left.

"What were you and mother talking about?" He asked Stark, who paled slightly. "Stark?"

"It's...nothing. I didn't know you were 20." Stark said to Hana.

"Yea...um, how old are you?" Hana asked Stark.

"I'm thirty." Stark answered as he carefully watched Hana's face, which turned into slight surprise. "Is that too old for you?"

"No, of course not. Age is not important, besides...its not that big of a difference..." Hana told Stark, who smiled brightly at him.

"Good, I thought you might not want an old man."

"I want you." Hana told him, then blushed when he realized what he said. "I mean...um...oh, look! Our food's coming."

"Here you are. I hope you enjoy. You're dessert will be out when you send for it. Do you need anything else?" The waiter asked Stark (ignoring Hana), who didn't even glance at him and shooed him away. The waiter's eyes narrowed, but he walked away. Hana giggled as Stark drooled at the food.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Hana asked Stark, who already started chomping on it. Stark nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak without spitting or something.

Throughout the meal and in between Starks bites, they talked about themselves and their family. Stark soon waved the waiter over after finishing his steak and asked for desert to be bought to them. Hana excused himself and left to find the bathroom. It took him about three minutes, but he found it.

Right as he was leaving, a man stopped him. He had blond hair and straight, long white teeth.

"Hello, there." He greeted Hana.

"Um...hello." Hana hesitantly greeted back. "Do I know you?"

"No, but Stark does. The name's Shinji." He told Hana with a grin. Hana smiled back.

"Hello, Shinji-san. My name is Hana. Pleased to meet you."

"Me too, me too."

"Um..."

"You're very lovely in just plain clothes. I wonder what you'll look like dressed up?" Shinji asked Hana as he looked him up and down. Hana blushed and fidgeted. Before he could respond, he felt an arm go around his shoulder in a protective hold. Shinji's wide grin widen. "Ah, Stark. How nice to see you again. Remember me?"

"How can I forget?" Stark said with narrowed eyes. Hana frowned lightly at the iciness of Stark's voice. "Let's go, Hana."

"Bye, bye, Hana-chan." Shinji said joyfully as Stark led Hana away and back to their table.

"Um...bye..." Hana said, not wanting to be rude. Stark shot Shinji a look that said "back off"; in return, Shinji gave him one that said "make me".

"Is everything alright, Stark?" Hana asked Stark after they sat down. Stark smiled and nodded his head.

"It's fine. Here, try this watermelon."

The rest of the date went without a hitch...well, except for the part wear Stark had an embarrassed Hana spoon feed him his ice cream. (Hana secretly enjoyed it though.)

"I...I had a really good time tonight, Stark-kun." Hana told Stark as they were standing on the front porch to his mother's house. Stark grinned.

"I'm glad me, too. So..." Stark trailed off. Hana quickly gathered all of his courage, kissed Stark lightly on his cheek, then ran the house. Stark grinned and touched his cheek. He walked back to his car and got in. Before he pulled away, he glanced back at Hana's house. He turned slightly pale when he saw Unohana staring intimidatingly out of a window down at him. He quickly drove off.

WITH HANA

Hana practically floated to bed feeling tired, but a good kind of tired. He soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Stark...and ice cream.

* * *

**IT'S UPDATED! YEA, ME! SORRY, I HAVEN'T IN A WHILE. I WAS SICK...OH, I HAVE A NEW QUIZ ON MY PROFILE!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

* * *

**CHapTEr eLEveN: thE PhoNE caLL! Does this hurt your eyes...?** **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT...SORRY...**

* * *

"..." Grimmjow, Hana, and Uryuu were eating ice cream and watching "Opened Doors". Grimmjow sniffed.

"I can't believe that Kenshin is going to leave Yumi just because she doesn't want to get married!" Grimmjow told them.

"It's her fault! They have THREE kids together!" Uryuu argued.

"Yea, but only two are his." Hana reminded them.

"On the next "Opened Doors", Kenshin gets drunk and sleeps with-" The T.V gets cut off right before anyone could hear anymore.

"I can't believe you watch this junk." Lynnette told them with a grin as she held the remote up. Her face quickly turned into that of terror when Grimm, Hana, and Uryuu turned around with blank faces and enraged eyes.

Before she could move, they jumped on her and tied her up.

"Stark! Stark!" Lynnette shouted, causing him to come running in. He sweat-dropped at the scene of them using the tickle torture on her. "Make them stop! Make them stop!"

"Um..." Stark really had no idea what to do. Luckily his cellphone rung, causing him to pick it up. "Stark. Hmm...what do you mean NO! Do you know how hard I worked to get that thirty minute window opened! It wasn't easy!"

"..." Everyone stopped and looked at the normally calmed Stark yelling into the phone.

"Apologize to me all you want...I'm the wrong person..." Stark told him with a deep frown. He then hung up.

"What was that about?" Lynnette asked curiously. Stark sighed, then looked over at Grimmjow.

"Green eyes said he won't make it. He has..."some more important things" to...do... He said to tell you that its over and he can't, won't act like he did when you were dating." Stark told Grimmjow, then winced at the destroyed look on his face. "I'm sorry, Grim."

"..." Grimmjow sighed, then sat on his bed. "Could...I need a moment to myself..."

"Sure." Uryuu said as he untied Lynnette. They all left quietly and quickly.

As soon as the door was shut, Grimmjow started crying while hugging his pillow to him. He curled up in the fetal position on his bed.

"I...I thought you loved me..."

WITH ULQUIORRA

"It's for the best." Aizen told Ulquiorra with a triumphant grin. "You really didn't think that I wouldn't have at least one leak did you."

"..." Ulquiorra looked out of the window as he drove them to a "meeting".

"He'll cry and moan, but he'll get over it. Gin and Myself will help him heal and raise our grandchildren. You couldn't possibly make him happy." Aizen told Ulquiorra. "You're a hired gun. It's too dangerous to bring children up in your world. At least, I can afford safety measures for them."

"..."

"I expect no further contact. Stark will be punished for this as well."

"What about my children-" Ulquiorra was cut off by a deep menacing laughter from Aizen. What he said next made Ulquiorra blood freeze.

"You won't get to see them OR their "mother"."

WITH ICHIGO

"Something isn't right. Who keeps changing the targets?" Ichigo asked his team.

"We get most of our information from the old man's third in command, Tousan." Renji said with a light frown. "The old man usually tells him what he wants the upper branch to do, then the upper branch relies it to the lower branch."

"I don't feel right either." Rangiku agreed with a light frown. "My target ended up being a young girl, no older than four years old. I was to kill her, but...I..."

"You didn't." Shuunei confirmed. She nodded her head, her eyes darken.

"This doesn't sound like Yamamoto-sempai." Rukia said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Exactly, we have a leak and I think it's Tousan." Ichigo told them. "We'll invesgate more. Everyone be on their guard. This meeting NEVER happened."

"Hai." Everyone agreed. Just then Ichigo's phone rung.

"Ichigo." He answered. "Stop shouting Uryuu! I'm working, I can't drop everything and bring you ice cream. It's not THAT important-I said that the ICE CREAM wasn't that important, not you! Uryuu just because I can't get you any now doesn't mean I don't love you. Crying isn't going to make me bring...fine...what kind?"

"..." The others laughed at him, earning a glare and blush of embarrassment.

"You want me to get pickles too...okay...I'll drop them off at the apartment. Mm-hm. I love you, too. No, I won't forget the peanut butter." Ichigo hung up.

"Cough-whipped-Cough." Renji said, causing everyone to laugh.

"At least, I'm getting some." Ichigo told Renji, who pouted.

"It's not my fault I didn't want to be a secret." Renji said as he frowned lightly at the thought of Byakaya. "He's an ass."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Rukia. Forgot you were there."

"Let's just go. I need to get my drink on." Rangiku told them. "See ya at the party tomorrow, Ichi-honey!"

* * *

**IT'S UPDATED! YEA, ME! HAD WRITER'S CONSTIPATION OR...WAS IT CALLED BLOCK...ANYWAY, I HAD THAT, BUT NOW I DON'T...SO...READ AND REVIEW...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AU ICHIGO IS A MEMBER OF YAKUZA AND IS DATING URYUU. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW; AND URYUU STILL HAS NO CLUE THAT ICHIGO IS A YAKUZA. URYUU HAS A STRONG HATRED FOR THE YAKUZA...WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT ICHIGO? WILL ICHIGO LOSE HIM FOREVER?**

**NEw cHApteR **

"..." Grimmjow laid there. Even when everyone came back in to say goodbye. He felt so cold and empty. He was cried out. Had been crying for hours, and felt he had no more tears to shed over his bastard...or rather his ex-bastard. It was offical...Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were not destined to be. Grimmjow wasn't worth fighting for...

"Grimm-honey. I brought you some peach tea ice cream, your favorite." Gin said with a grin as he opened to the to Grimmjow's room. He closed the door behind him. "I just bought the box and figured we could eat it together-Grim-sweety, what's wrong?"

"..." Grimm said nothing as Gin rushed over to him and sat besides him. As soon as Gin opened his arms, Grimm flew into them. "He doesn't love me anymore. It's not fair!"

"Oh...Grimm...tell Mama Gin all about it, so he can fix it." Gin told Grimm who nodded his head.

MEANWHILE WITH URYUU

"How does this look?" Ichigo asked Uryuu was he finished hanging up the last of the banners for the party tomorrow. Uryuu smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That'll do pig, that'll do."

"Now all we have to do is pick up the food from the catering store tomorrow." Ichigo stated as he flopped onto the couch.

"Don't forget it." Uryuu told Ichigo as he sat besides him and snuggled into his side. Ichigo grinned.

"I've got perfect memor-"

"No, you don't." Uryuu interrupted, earning a pout from Ichigo. He leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the mouth. It was meant to be light, but Ichigo quickly deepen it as his hand gently kept Uryuu's head in place and his tongue dove in. "MMMmmmm..."

LEMON EDITED

"..." Uryuu remained asleep as Ichigo lifted him up and carried him off to their bed. Once there, he placed him down and pulled the sheets over him. Uryuu snuggled into his pillow with a content sigh. "Ichy..."

"..." Ichigo leaned in and kissed Uryuu on his forehead, then sighed. He really hated to leave Uryuu right now, but he really had things that needed to be done. Things like a contract...

TWO HOURS LATER

Uryuu turned around to snuggle closer to Ichigo, only to be met with a cold space.

"Ichy?" Uryuu called with a yawn. Once he received no answer, he got up and looked over the apartment for Ichigo, only to find it empty. Uryuu sat back down and sighed. "Ichigo... Where are you...?"

He picked up his cellphone from his nightstand and speed dialed Ichigo's number. It rung several times.

"Ichigo." Ichigo answered.

"AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Uryuu shouted in anger. "YOU JUST LEFT ME HERE BY MYSELF WITHOUT THE NERVE TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

"Stop shouting Uryuu! I'm working."

"Oh...can you bring me some ice cream?"

" I can't drop everything and bring you ice cream. It's not THAT important-"

"I...I thought that I AM important to you..." Uryuu said with a sniff.

"I said that the ICE CREAM wasn't that important, not you!"

"So, you love me? You'd get me ice cream if you did. You don't love-"

"Uryuu just because I can't get you any now doesn't mean I don't love you." Ichigo told him, however Uryuu was crying some. "Crying isn't going to make me bring...fine...what kind?"

"Peach tea."

"You want me to get pickles too..."

"Yep! I'm glad you remember, Ichy!"

"Okay...I'll drop them off at the apartment."

"I love you so much!"

" Mm-hm. I love you, too."

"Oh, and peanut butter too! Don't forget."

" No, I won't forget the peanut butter." Ichigo hung up. Uryuu sighed as he put his phone down. Was it him or did he hear multiple voices in the background. One stood out the most...Rangiku's...

"He's not cheating on me. He's not cheating on me." Uryuu began what now is his daily chant.

NEXT DAY

Uryuu was humming happily as he and Hanatoro got dressed and finish setting up the serving trays.

"I-i-it won't be too big will it. Um...Stark doesn't really like a crowd." Hana said with a light blush. He finally confessed to Uryuu that he and Stark had already went on a date and another one was set for the next tuesday. Hana had been nervous when he asked Stark to be his date.

"It'll be fine." Uryuu told him with a grin. "If anything, I like Stark. Ichigo's friends with only perverts or weirdos."

"...um...what time are they-" Hana was cut off by a knock to the door. They looked at each other, then at the door. Uryuu walked over to it and opened it up.

"GRIMMJOW!"


End file.
